I see a different you
by Paincake-sama
Summary: Bokuto is the only who looks past Akaashi Keiji's cold demeanor to see him excited, with flaming cheeks and fire in his usually dead, steel eyes. Oikawa is the only one to slip past Suga's defences and embrace his demons. Kuroo is the only one so out of his mind to find Tsukishima-sensei cute and affectionate.
1. 1: No milk, no sugar

25 years old Akaashi Keiji is Japan's most affluent prodigy designer. He has got both men and women swooning over Him.

His seemingly unruly hair, eyebrows on fleek, sharp, metallic eyes, lean body and heck, this expression of His...Emotionless, exasperated even.

He is a flawless, yet intimidating persona. Or at least, his huge fanbase perceives him as such.

26 years old Bokuto Koutarou is a barista at The Hoot Cafe. He knows these people have got it all wrong.

The Hoot Cafe is nocturnal, opening at 8PM and closing around 10AM. It gathers desperate students and corporate slaves, craving for salvation that is strong, well-brewed coffee. Law students don't need sleep, right? It's extremely busy around 10PM and 5AM. But between that...between that time Koutarou meets Keiji.

Not in a fancy suit, not in those leather pants that do his ass so good. The god of fashion approaches Bokuto in an oversized hoodie and ugly grey sweatpants. He puts the hood over his head to avoid being spotted, obviously. A room full of tired zombies is still dangerous, Bokuto concludes. And the barista is the only one who actually gets to see Akaashi's tired expression.

Tonight is no different.

The designer looks him square in the eye and nods. A shiver crawls down Bokuto's spine, _**like always**_. It's a silent signal between a threat and a plea of "Don't you rat me out", _**like always**_. The man uses that husky voice of his to utter the order. That's unnecessary, really, since it's the same thing, _**like always**_. Coffee, black, no sugar, no milk. Bokuto shudders. " _Disgusting"._

He hands Akaashi his cup, plain, not signed.

He still remembers the first time, when he wrote Akaashi's name on the side. He didn't have to ask for it, because who wouldn't recognize the fashion prodigy?

He saw the man glare at the cup as if it murdered his whole familly. Keiji loomed over the counter, extended his hand towards Bokuto's and whispered:

 **"I need my hideout, and some people would rummage through garbage to find me. Don't ever do that again...please** ". There was something oddly sexual in that request.

At the bat of these ridiculously long, dark eyelashes, the barista lost all his wit and smuginess. He only bowed and murmured a silent **"I'm sorry, Akaashi".**

He felt **the stare** clinging to his face long after the man left the cafe.

Shit, he adressed him so carelessly. Without an honorific. Koutarou's face went white. But to think of it...it had a nice ring to it. _Akaashi, Akaashi, Akaashi_.

Tonight, at 2AM the designer eyes his cup thoughtfully. It's his fourth visit in the cafe, not that Bokuto counted or something. The third time that he stays inside, not that Bokuto counted that either. But he doesn't charge towards the faraway corner, since the lonesome little table for one seems to be occupied by a former med student Akaashi, to his horror, recognizes.

He quickly scans the coffee shop and finds no safe place. With a distressed click of his tongue he decides that may be his cue to leave.

Until a big, warm hand on his elbow stops him. The brunette turns around, his eyes trail over the hands, muscular arms and broad shoulders, to stop on a red face.

 **-"Akaashi, Sit on the barstool, here by the counter. I won't bother you."**

Said man raises his eyebrows.

Bokuto figured he won't get much talking out of him, so he shrudges his shoulders.

- **"Listen, I saw you drawing something, so I guess this place gives you some artistic vibes and shit..."-** He scratches his neck nervously- **"...also, the counter is clean and you can sit with your back to everyone."**

Keiji blinks once, twice, bewildered.

And surprisingly, he complies.

Somewhere between polishing tall glasses and brewing a fancy caffè latte with an owl drawn on the foam, Bokuto hears a soft **"I'd rather you sticked to honorifics, but...Thank you, Bokuto-san"** from behind his back. He smiles and fixes his name-tag absentmindedly, proud of his bold nature for once.

Tonight, at 2:34AM Bokuto is not only the one to see a stressed out, not-so-perfect Akaashi Keiji. He is also the one to steal glances at...ARE THOSE FEATHERS?

Half an hour ago, the designer pulled out an old fashioned sketchbook and various drawing utensils. And yes, they are unmistakably, feathers. Very detailed, formed like a collar on a fancy looking coat. To add, those were definitely owl feathers. To come up with something like that at an owl-themed cafe, the barista chuckled.

 **-"It is rude to stare, you know?"** \- Bokuto paled at the huff and raised his gaze from the project to meet a pair of steel eyes he has grown weirdly accustomed to.

The barista quickly composed himself and brought a cheeky smile to his face.

 **-"Borrowing ideas, huh? I knew you fell in love with this place after all! I knew it!".**

Akaashi frowned.

 **-'It is not illegal, and it is not** _ **stealing.**_ **Also, the word you are looking for is** _ **inspiration**_ **." -** He then lowered his voice, a crazy glint in his eye. - **"This is my great scheme for this year's autumn-winter collection. White, black and various browns and beiges meshed together, feathers and wool. All that on oversized hoodied coats, glamorous. Owls are majestic, are they not?** \- Bokuto keeps staring at the other man, shocked beyond belief as Keiji keeps blabbering about his vision, and owls, and coffee, and actualy POINTS his sketchbook at him, displaying a cutesy little drawing in the corner. It's the owl he created on somebody's coffee, recreated on paper. The fashionista finally catches his companion's bewildered gaze and clears his throat, composing himself, then quickly eyes the cafe. Thankfully, the clients are mostly half-dead or occupied with their work, eyes on their laptops and notebooks.

Bokuto notes the fact that his new acquaintance didn't deny "falling in love with the place".

He also notes a very new experience.

Akaashi Keiji, excited, with flaming cheeks and fire in his usually dead eyes. Hell, those eyes were even prettier when they shone like that.

 **-to-san?**

And he observed Bokuto at work! These owls were practically indentical.

 **-kuto-san?**

Koutarou shivered. He wanted to know more about this man, wanted to hear more of this beautiful voice, thick with emotion.

 **"-Bokuto-san?"** Koutarou finally focuses his eyes on elegant, long fingers impatiently snapping ten centimeters from his face. Something seems off on Keiji's face too.

- **"You kind of...dozed off. I'm going to take my leave now."** \- He bowes politely and gathers his belongings.

 **-"Akaashi!** \- he says, in a hushed tone, not to disturb the clients. - **My shift lasts from eight o'clock till three o'clock every night. Feel free to come and draw."**

To sweeten the night, Bokuto experiences another miracle. His companion _smiles_.

 **-"See you then, Bokuto-san**."

Keiji leaves.

At 3:10AM Bokuto greets a certain out-of-breath-and-10-minutes-late-for-his-shift co-worker, wishes him the best of luck, and rushes to his little apartement. For a second he wants to ask about Suga's tired expression, but shakes it off.

He opens the door as quietly as possible, not to disturb his...as Bokuto lays lifelessly on his bed, he contemplates just that. What is Shouyou to him? Still a nephew, or already a son?

When Kasumi and her husband unexpectedly deceased, killed in a car crash, there were no possible foster parents on the man's side. Heck, Koutarou wouldn't allow that.

Shouyou is a sweet kid. Kinda overly energetic, what gets him trouble in preschool, but Kou does everything to help him spend that energy. The five-year-old desperately wanted to be taught everything Bokuto knew about volleyball. Literally. Everything.

And so they practice a lot.

Laying in bed face-down onto the pillow, he braces himself for yet another crazy day.

1)Wake up at 7 (scratch that, get woken up by a ginger fluff ball jumping on his stomach), 2)Take Shouyou to preschool (scrath that, DRAG Shouyou to preschool),

3)Attend his Volleyball practice at Fukurodani (He still does that, and kids from the highschool absolutely adore him, putting him high above their own coach, asking "The living legend Ace of Fukurodani" for tips, completely disregarding sensei Miyamoto in the process),

4) Cook a diner for two and take (DRAG) Shouyou back from preschool,

5) Go to the park with his...son (Bokuto smiles against the pillow) and play some volleyball

6) Make sure Shouyou takes a proper bath (Oh god) and falls asleep (Oh Goodness Gracious)

7) Open the cafe at 8PM and hopefully, meet Akaashi once again.

With that list in mind, Koutarou falls into slumber with a huge grin on his face.

 **-"Whoa, Akaashi, you look like absolute shit."** \- Keiji's eyes narrow and he answers with that icy cold tone of his.

 **-"Fancy seeing you too, Bokuto-san."**

To be honest, he knows it's true. His hair is a mess, his eyes are adorned with huge, dark circles, and he hasn't slept in...well, he has certainly lost count.

He instantly feels better though, as a cup full of steaming coffee is placed before him.

Bokuto propps himself up with his elbows and shamelessly half-lays on the countertop.

 **-"I still don't understand How you can drink it. Isn't it bitter? I could make you a nice drink with loads of milk, toffee syrup, or even an owl made with** **foam!** " - a wiggle of eyebrows - **"A pumpkin spice latte on the house, perhaps?"**

There it goes again. A twitch of that slender eyebrow. A gentle scowl.

 **-"Coffee is not supposed to be a candy. It is power in it's rawest form, a kick of energy to survive yet another dire day."-** Keiji hums.

 **-"You become all poetic when you're pissed or excited. It happened last night, too."** \- Bokuto blurts out of the blue.

They both fall silent for a moment, and it's an awkward silence on the outside. Inside his brain, on the other hand, Koutarou happily stores all this new information about Akaashi's quirks and traits.

The other busies himself with the sketchbook, highly affected by those words. Every once in a while he steals glances at his companion, especially those muscles flexing as he scrubs leftovers from a pumpkin pie (Who orders that around midnight, honestly). A quick sketch appears on the smooth paper before Akaashi can stop himself.

Mortified, he mutters quick goodbyes to Bokuto's disdain and abandons the barstool, accidentaly knocking somebody's shoulder. An apologetic bow, and he's gone.

 _"Tch, That bastard didn't even look me in the eye. And I swear I've seen him here a couple of times already. Who does he think he is, a master of stealth?" -_ Oikawa smirks as he slowly makes his way towards the bar, slightly wobbling on his cane. There, he frowns.

- **"Oi, Owl-head, it's well past three. Why isn't he here already?"** \- he whines childishly.

Bokuto blinks once, twice, then glances at the ugly clock above the entrance.

A quarter past three. Suga is late. Again.

- **"What is your issue with Sugawara anyway? You are not one of these creepy stalkers, are you?"** \- Bokuto eyes Oikawa suspiciously, suddenly protective of his colleague. He is met with an odd expression.

 **-"There's something about this guy that makes you wanna talk to him, you know? He is all bubbly and shiny, and, ugh...smiley, it kinda makes me sick. But he has been pretty under the weather recently. And I'm a curious, nosy guy."**

The barista's face drops. He totally either hasn't noticed or disregarded anything off about Koushi and it scared him. Suga was a god of disguise and masking his problems. He would just start asking questions and divert the topic of the conversation from himself.

Kou felt like a horrible friend.

Oikawa spreads his arms childishly and speaks in a sing-song manner.

 **-"Of course you haven't noticed. As dense as ever, Bo-ku-to-chaaan."-** He taps Bokuto's nose playfully.

 **-"At least I'm not a creep" -** They share shit-eating grins, with devious glints in their eyes.

Their bickering is however interrupted by a jangle of keys at the back entrance.

-"Suga-chan!" - Oikawa greets Koushi with an enthusiastic wave.

The smile dies on his lips as soon as he takes a proper look at this angelic face, with reddish, glassy eyes.

- **"S-Suga?"** \- Bokuto places his hand on Koushi's arm and the latter flinches.

 **-Ah, sorry, Just a little stressed out about everything, Tobio-chan is sick. I won't come late ever again, promise. I'm actually moving about a little closer from here. Our Cafe is getting more and more popular after all, right?"** \- His smile is forced and painful for Tooru to watch.

 **-"You're moving out of your house? What about Minako and Tobio?"** \- Bokuto asks.

A shadow skips past Sugawara's face. He clasps his hands together feigning excitement and exclaims.

- **"Tobio is moving with me and changing preschools as well, I hope he and Shouyou will become best of friends!"**

Fortunately for him, it calms Bokuto down.

 **-"Yeah! I Gotta show him some epic volleyball moves like the most badass uncle ever is supposed to!"**

Then Koutarou excuses himself, grabs his coat and rushes outside,

 _"As dense as a London fog. Why must I always fix the world on my own? That's what you get for being the curious, nosy guy"._ Oikawa shakes his head in exasperation.

Propping his cane against the barstool recently occupied by Akaashi, he sits on it with some difficulty and orders a disgustingly sweet Freddo coffee with extra caramel.

As Suga hands him the hell-spawn-of-a-drink, he leans on the counter and casually asks.

- **"So, sugar baby...you come here often?"** \- He bats his eyelids and grins at Koushi's mortified face. He then bursts into laughter at the sight. Surprisingly, Koushi giggles too, and it's as if all the tension from before was relieved instantly.

His laughter is sweet and soft, like the sound of tinkling bells, Oikawa thinks.

The barista swats him lightly on the head and turns to a new client, obviously a student near his finals. One americano later, his attention turns back to Tooru, who observed him all this time with a trademark smirk number 5

 **-"What was that about, anyway?"** \- he frowns at his weird companion's faked innocence.

 **-"I simply wanted to make you smile. Is that illegal?"**


	2. 2: An Angel spreads her wings wide

24 years old Tsukishima Kei is a fledgeling math teacher at Ishinomaki Elementary School.

Numbers are his passion.

6th graders are not.

Not that Kei hates kids or something. He wouldn't become a teacher if he did.

But mathematics is a true enabler when it comes to a college degree and then, a decent job. Tsukishima had faced his own issues with underachievement. It's only natural he would push his pupils to pursue ambitious goals.

It's just that...12 year olds are lazy and spoiled. Especially certain Kozume Kenma, his genius student. And a horrible underachiever.

Tsukishima tried, he really tried. He discussed Kenma's obvious knack for numbers with his mother. The boy could be a genius, with his intuition for problem-solving, since he probably never studied for a single test, yet scores around 50% every single time.

Kei could push that to a 90%, scratch that, a full 100%.

But every time he sees Kenma sitting alone on the corridor, the boy scoffs and buries his nose in a gaming console he keeps bringing to school.

"His mother is such a kind person. Who did he get that from? Father, perhaps?" - Kei muses, as he leans on his desk, waiting for more pissed parents to confront him. That has been happening a lot recently.

During the break, Kei receives several complaints about "dropping grades", either by phone or physically (Yeah, some parents actually dare to come meet him in person) .

 _" **How many times must I explain that your children's former teacher half-assed the syllabus and I'm doing everything to smooth it out?"**_

He is irritated.

What happens after the break doesn't fix his mood either.

Lesson with 6.4

...

Kozume Kenma.

...

Dyed his hair blonde.

 **-"DaddyDaddyDaddyDaddy!"** \- Shouyou squeals, bouncing on Bokuto's stomach.

It has been a month since he started calling him that. Since kids from preschool started asking uncomfortable questions.

Koutarou wakes up from his nap under the tree and squints his eyes.

A park, right. Shouyou was playing with Takeru, Oikawa's nephew. That's how Tooru discovered The Hoot Cafe. A small talk in the middle of scolding two stubborn five-year-olds for chasing a cat. Poor little creature.

 **-"What is it?"** \- He slurs, still slightly drowsy from sleep.

- **"Uncle Tooru is taking Takeru to his violin practice..."** \- He scrunches his nose in dissaproval. - **"Even though Take-chan doesn't like it very much. You won't make me do these things, right? One kid from my preschool has to dance in frilly costumes once a week and he hates it."**

 **-"I would never do that to you, buddy!"** \- Koutarou bursts into laughter and messes with Shouyou's wild mane.

 **-"Ah, right. How could I forget! Remember Tobio? You've met him once, when uncle Suga visited us. He is going to join you at daycare. How fun is that?"**

Shouyou's face goes white as chalk.

Tsukishima raises one eyebrow.

 **-"What is the meaning of this?"**

He is staring at a figure sitting accross him. A tall, lean man with jet black hair, styled ridiculously. 'We don't live in the 80's, for fuck's sake. Also, is that eyebrow piercing? And earrings?'

Mentioned man scratches his neck bashfully.

 **-"Well...Mom refused to come, claiming "It's not her fault, and that I have to take responsibility".**

Kei proceeds to shower him with questions.

 **-"Did Kenma ask you to dye his hairtips like that? Are you aware that it's against the school's principles? Can you rever-"**

 **-Stop, stop, stop!"** \- Kuuro raises his hand in front of Tsukishima's face. The teacher loses his tongue, taken aback.

 **-"Kenma was mad about something and kept nagging me about the hairdo, okay? I had no idea he wanted to piss you off, teach. Scout's honor!"**

Tsukishima regains his cool and scowls.

 **-"You don't really look like a former scout, mister..."**

 **-"Kuroo tetsurou. Kenma's older brother. From another father, but still. I would...Okay, I'm not saying I wouldn't do that."** \- He snickers, that bastard. - **"But I would have "reconsidered" the hairdo, had I known it was targeted at you somehow."**

Then Tetsuro muses, rolling up his sleeves absentmindedly. His arms are tattooed, Kei dully notes, not surprised anymore.

 **-"Kenma doesn't like being pushed. I know he has a potential. You have to be blind to disregard it. But he won't do something if it's not...fun."** \- the corners of his mouth twitch a little and Tsukishima thinks he has an idea of what the man labeled as "not-fun". Math, that is.

He sighs.

 **-"Anyway, maybe it's for the better if you can't wash the dye down. The moment his black roots start to show, he might reconsider this foolish decision. And hopefully never do that again."**

Kuroo chuckles.

 **-"Prof, it seems you understand teenagers pretty well. Were you that edgy? An Emo, perhaps?"** He wiggles his eyebrows and receives a death glare.

 **-"I think this conversation is over, Kuroo-san."** \- The icy tone provokes Tetsu even more.

 **-"You wanna prolong this conversation over a drink?"**

Professor slaps his palm on the tabletop slightly.

 **-"Out of my classroom, Kuroo-san!"**

 **-"Tch, Come on, one drink, would it be all that bad?"**

 **-Kuuro-san, I'm your brother's teacher. It is inappropriate for me to...fraternize with you. Not to mention I don't like you very much"** \- Tsukishima scrunches his nose slightly.

Tetsuro groans.

 **-"Ouch, Spoilsport."**

26 years old Oikawa Tooru is a sports medicine physician and sports psychologist. A very reputable one, at that.

But amongst his various patients, he is primarily his best friend's private dietrician and workout advisor.

 **"-Oi, Trashykawa, what's wrong with you today?"**

Oh right, he spaced out again.

Somewhere between discusing the amount of protein in Hajime's diet and taking his bloodtests, a memory of Suga's distressed expression started nagging at the back of his head.

 **-"You're not cracking that empty head of your over this weekend's match, are you?"** \- He scowls. - **" I told you, it's okay if you don't come. Everybody understands."**

Tooru jolts, as if thunderstruck.

- **"I wasn't even thinking about that. And what do you mean by 'Everybody understands'?!"** \- Shit, had he misinterpreted something? Wrong place, wrong time for a conversation like this. Hajime flinches as the tension in the office becomes unbearable. The athlete was a tough nut when it comes to anything...besides his best friend's condition.

He braces himself for what's about to come.

 **-"I'm doing fine, thank you very much.**

 **-"I know."**

 **-"And I'm very proud of all of you. Kunimi-chan, Kindaichi, Yahaba-chan, everyone. But especially you, my Ace."**

 **-"I-We know."**

 **-"And Seijou Volleyball Association is at it's highiest career peak."** \- he spews that one through clenched teeth.

 **-"Y-Yes, it is."**

Oikawa goes silent for a while. His eyes glued to the wall above Hajime's head.

The latter gulps nervously.

- **"Iwa-chan...Remember how you always called me a bastard with a shitty personality? Well...I am one."** \- he quietens down once again.

They don't bring it up during Iwaizumi's physical examinations. Iwa knows better than to ask questions.

Oikawa is known to be bipolar, switching between moods unhealthily quickly. And now, as if to lighten the mood, he playfully mentions an eye candy he has met recently.

- **"Sugawara, sounds like sugar, right? He has an adorable mole under of his left eye. I will show you some photos, if I ever take any sneaky ones."**

 **-"You are a creep".** \- At that, Tooru giggles, and the atmosphere becomes less and less stuffy.

 **-"Funny, I've heard that recently, surprisingly."**

 **-"No shit."**

Another half an hour of bickering and Oikawa ushers Iwaizumi outside his office.

Hajime is in his top form, fortunately.

As he turns to leave the building, Tooru stops him one last time.

 **-"Iwa-chan. I want to support you, and I'm honestly doing my best, but I can't bear to watch my team play without me."**

The athlete puts on an emotionless mask and simply nods, then walks away.

Showing his friend the faintest trace of pained expression or worse, compassion...For Tooru it would be humiliating.

And Hajime would never crush Tooru's _**worthless pride.**_

It's saturday and Bokuto is bored.

Akaashi hasn't come by for three days now and the barista shamelessly admits that he misses their small conversations.

The man visibly warmed up to him recently.

Koutarou imagines Keiji sitting on the barstool, bent over his sketchbook, scribbling intricate shapes, adorning them with neat, meticulous penmanship.

Then, after a while he would stretch his slender arms for a moment, take a sip of his horrible coffee and proceed to draw small doodles, usually cats and owls.

Bokuto particularily likes his fingers. Long, slightly bony, yet nimble. Especially when they move rapidly, dragging a proppeling pencil across the paper.

"I guess he's busy chasing inspiration somewhere else."

Suga comes on time today, and he looks cheerful and bubbly as always, as if a huge weight has lifted from his shoulders.

Oikawa comes too, swirling his wooden cane, trying to pose for a gentleman.

But that boyish smile doesn't quite reach his eyes and Koushi desperately wants to change that. Oh, but it's simply his gratitude. Paying a debt from before and such.

Tooru praises his luck over disgustingly sweet cafe au lait with a stroopwafel perched on top of the cup, on the house, as Suga insisted.

 **-"Hey, Suga-chan."** \- Oikawa looks up from the slowly metling waffle. - **"Is your kid alright now?"**

The barista blinks few times, then it dawns on him and he blushes.

 **-"Y-yeah, everything is under control. He came down with mumps, it's normal for kids his age, apparently. But I was pretty scared."** \- he muses.

 **-"Aaah, so that was it, few days ago?"** \- the 'grand king' takes the melted waffle between his fingers and bites on it. - **"Holy shit, the caramel tastes heavenly!"** \- He winks at his favourite barista (Sorry Bokuto) and purrs - **"It's almost as melted as my poor heart at the sound of that laughter of yours."**

Koushi turns his head away, clearing his throat.

 **-"Honey-coated words don't get to me."**

 **-"Sure."** \- Tooru giggles slightly and sips on his coffee.

 **-"What was his name anyway?" -** Oikawa asks and the barista maneuvers between making coffee and conversing with him.

 **-"Uh? Oh, you mean, my son. His name is Tobio. Sugawara Tobio."** \- Sugawara puffs out his chest proudly.

 **-"I'd like to meet him someday."** \- Koushi raises his eyebrows.

 **-"Oikawa-san, I'm not bringing my 5 year old son to my workplace at 5AM."**

They chit-chat for a while, but the cafe starts getting more and more crowded with definitely-not-morning-people, and Tooru senses that's his cue to leave.

Around 6AM 'Sugar baby' practicaly bustles about like a worker ant, brewing drinks and packing donuts.

"This place really IS getting popular. One person for a shift may not be enough anymore. We should consider hiring a new employee, perhaps?"

Akaashi finally shows up around midnight on a sunday. Unfortunately, the place is pretty crowded so he chooses the one-man-table in the corner.

He can't focus in his apartment. It's too quiet. But it's not desperate student's lamentations over unfinished papers he is missing.

Unbearably far away from him, Koutarou is smiling towards three attractive women sipping on iced coffee.

'Seriously, go pretend to be fun and outgoing at a club, not a coffee shop, especially you, with that provocative attire. You think I don't see that fake Louis Vuitton clutch in your hand? And it's LAST SEASON'S.'

Keiji pinches the bridge of his nose.

'Fake it till you make it does not apply in your situation.'

'Wait.'- The designer frowns. -'I'm not salty over Bokuto-san's attention, am I? He sure is having fun over there.'

He starts scribbling rapidly.

The brand new addition to his future collection is a fluffy coat with an aggresive addition of liquid latex on the shoulders and neck areas. It resembles a defenseless bird choking on an oil spill.

 **-"Shittykawa, mondays fucking suck."-** Hajime moans weakly.

 **-"Oh really now? They wouldn't, If you hadn't completely smashed yourself after winning that volleyball match on saturday. And then continued 'celebrating' on sunday. Really, Iwa-chan? You, of all people?"** \- Tooru's tongue makes a clicking sound.

 **-"It's all Hanamaki and Matsukawa's fault, okay?"** \- he exclaims louder than he planned to and flinches at the sound of his own voice, pressing a wet cloth over his forehead.

 **-"And don't pretend to be the responsible one. It's making me sick."**

Tooru perks his lenses up with a middle finger and Hajime catches the action.

 **-"Bastard."**

He regrets his words instantly as Oikawa whistles into his ear.

 **-"Anyway..."** \- Tooru makes himself comfortable on Iwa's couch - **"About that cutie from before. I thought he was bluffing to put me off or something when I started coming to the cafe, but like, he showed me his kid's photo on the phone and shit. So that's probably a no-go, right?"** \- He asks not his friend, but himself, as his fingers crumple the comforter.

 **-"Never thought YOU would label somebody as a No-go, you manwhore. But yeah, tearing famillies apart would be low even for you. You grew up, I'm proud."** \- Hajime actually changes the tone, from smug to genuinely content.

He lays his head on Tooru's lap, carefull not to disturb his knee to much and Oikawa pets his unruly hair. They fall into comfortable silence and it feels like they went back in time to their highschool times.

.

.

.

 **-"Iwa-chan. You stink of vodka."**

Hajime squints his eyes.

 **-"I'm too tired to shower."**

Tooru's eyes soften and he reaches inside his blazer to fish out his phone and make appointments with patients.

 **-"It's okay, you can stay for a while.**

Iwaizumi used to fall asleep easly to Oikawa's mindless whispers and silly stories.

 **"I wonder what his significant other is like. Probably all sweet and caring, he seems not used to being teased at all." -** He whispers this time.

24 years old Fukuoka Minako is a fantastic libero. The fame made her keep her original surname despite being a married woman. She even has her own small fanclub. She is like an angel, protecting the court with imaginary wings, spread wide.

That's why she gets a proposition. A once-in-a-lifetime one. Transfering to a very powerful Brazilian team.

Minako and Koushi married recklessly, at a very young age and Tobio happened unexpectedly, brutally stalling Minako's carrier at the age of 19.

"Kou, Some people crave success, some crave coffee and donuts."

That's exactly what she said, bringing up divorce few days ago.


	3. 3: Glorious redemption!

**-"They did what?!"** \- Suga coughs into the phone.  
 **-"I'm terribly sorry to break it to you, but your son tackled Bokuto Shouyou to the ground and they clawed at each other before we could break them apart. No harm done, fortunately. Just a few scratches here and there. But I would like to schedule an appointment between you and mister Bokuto to discuss it. With your sons present of course, just after daycare."**  
Koushi feels like he is going to faint. He fans himself with a book he's been brutally torn away from by Tobio's new pre-school teacher just a while ago.  
 **-"Has..has Tobio explained himself anyhow?"**  
 **-"Not at all, sir. He wouldn't talk to us. And neither would Shouyou."**  
Koushi bites his lip nervously.  
 **-"I'd like to apologize for my son's behaviour on his..."** -he gulps- **"...first day in daycare. I will also contact Bokuto-san right away, have a good day, miss Kiyoko."** \- he says that all in one breath and hangs up before sliding down the wall.  
He sits on the floor and dials Kou's number.  
 **-"Ah, Suga! I wanted to call you a while ago. I guess you know by now?"** \- Koushi is surprised by Koutarou's tranquility.  
 **-"Bokuto-san, I have no ide-"**  
 **-"Suga, wait. Chill, chill, okay? They are 5 year olds. It's probably something absolutely petty. We'll find out in..."** \- a pause - **"...two hours. Breathe."** \- he chuckles.  
 **-"it's not like Sho-chan's knees weren't scraped to the bone already, I swear, this kid..."** \- They both giggle, yet Suga can't help but feel antsy.

Kei observes Kenma as he reluctantly approaches the blackboard, a piece of chalk in his hand. The equation is solved in no time, as always. That's because the boy wants to get away from the blackboard. Badly.  
He hates when the whole class stares at him. Well, copying his notes in awe isn't exactly staring, but anxiety can work you up. He would gladly squash that anxiety by pulling an intricate, practical joke on the professor, or rather coercing Yamamoto into doing that, but getting himself in trouble is one thing, but getting Tetsuro is another.  
One would think he'd stress over his ridiculous blonde hair, but his classmates actually applauded him on that.  
He riled up _Tsukisaurus-sensei_ , after all.  
This ludicrous nickname was given to Tsukishima after a nosy classmate of Kenma's, Yaku discovered a small dinosaur key ring straped onto sensei's bag.  
The person of interest obviously knows, since Lev has been so loud and obnoxious about it.  
 ** _'If I had to sigh over my classmates' stupidity every time, I would have been considered an asthmatic by now.'_** \- Kenma ponders on that as he returns to his desk.  
The ring of a bell announces a blissfull 40 minute lunch break.  
As the students start to flee the classroom, lunchboxes in hands, Kenma flinches.  
His day of duty. Of course it had to be today. He doesn't particularily mind watering the flowers, wiping the blackboard and feeding Diplo, their classroom tortoise, but the teacher is still there, sitting by his desk with a blank expression, eyes fixed on his desk.  
Yeah, unexpectedly, Tsukisaurus isn't creepily staring at him for once. The boy gets down to work, and as he gets closer to Kei's desk to reach Diplo's tank situated behind it, his eyes widen.  
 **-"Oh, Kozume-kun. Do you perhaps like sudoku?"** \- Kei asks innocently, as he pushes his glasses up his nose, aware of Kenma's attention.  
 **-"I don't...dislike it"**  
The teacher smirks. That bastard.  
 **-"Finish it if you like. I'm stuck anyway. I will feed Diplo, since you kids keep overfeeding him."** \- Not waiting for any sign of agreement, he gets up from his chair to make place for the boy.  
 ** _'That's a tricky one. A sudoku made of five overlapping 9x9 grids. And one of the grids is a jigsaw sudoku. Plus, there are some coloured boxes here and there...Aaah, i see. The blue ones contain even numbers, the green are occupied by odd numbers.'_** \- His eyes shine with excitement. Nothing can disturb him now, not even Tsukishima-sensei cooing over the tortoise.  
 **-"Who's a good boy? You are!"**  
 ** _'Okay, scratch that. It is not only disturbing but also utterly disgusting.'_** \- The Pre-teen is judgemental, but honestly, it's justified.  
Finishing the puzzle requires more time and effort than Kenma would like to admit.  
 **-"Uhh..I'm finished."** \- he murmurs quietly.  
Kei looks over his shoulder and nods approvingly.  
 **-"May I know where did you find it?"**  
 **-"Oh, that?"** \- Kei raises one eyebrow with a smug look on his face. - **"I assembled it myself."**  
Then Kenma's stomach starts growling and the teacher barely holds back a giggle.  
 **-"You still got..."** -he glances at his watch- **"...5 minutes of lunch break, Kozume-kun."**  
As the boy exits the classrom with his mouth full of a fish sandwich already, Kei raises his voice slightly.  
 **-"You should push the limits of that brain of yours, you know?"**  
His student slams the dorm behind himself, appalled.  
 ** _'I've been tricked!'_**

 **-"Ah, Sugawara-san! You're already here."** \- Kiyoko-sensei gestures Koushi to come closer. He comes through the door awkwardly.

There they are, sitting few metres away from each other, colorful sticking plasters adorning their knees and elbows. Tobio lowers his gaze, not daring to look anyone in the eye, especially Koushi.

Shouyou, on the other hand, keeps his eyes practically glued to Tobio. He fidgets a little, though. Clearly uncomfortable with his father's absence.  
There are three empty chairs facing the two of them.

 ** _-"No headmaster then, thank God."_** \- Suga figures.  
As Kiyoko-san sits on the one the middle, Koushi crouches in front of his son, but the boy turns his head away, refusing to look at him.

Shouyou

 **-"Talk to me Tobio, please. I thought we could-"** \- he gets interrupted by Bokuto's arrival. The man aplogizes for being late, scratching his neck absent-mindedly.

Shouyou springs from his chair to hug his papa's leg as tightly as his little arms let him.

Shimizu fixes her glasses and notes something down as Bokuto and Suga glance at each other, exchanging akward smiles.

 **-"I'm afraid we don't have much time, so let's get straight to the point, okay?** \- Everyone looks at the teacher and she clears her throat nervously. - **"I have an appointment with another parent soon, so please, sit down. All of you. I'm sure we can resolve this misunderstanding in no time."** \- Kiyoko-sensei strikes Suga as oddly Intimidating, yet warm and caring at the same time.

The parents sit opposite their sons and Shimizu coughs once again.

 **-"To begin with, Sugawara-san, I couldn't make Tobio apologize to Shouyou no matter what."**

Suga flinches as his kid folds his arms and kicks the chair's leg.

Bokuto furrows his brows.

 **-"Sho-chan, have you provoked Tobio anyhow?"** \- Kiyoko asks.

The boy looks at his father questioningly.

 **-"Shouyou, miss asked if you made Tobio mad."**

The redhead quickly glances at his peer and murmurs a quiet **"I'm not saying."**

 **-"See? Four kids saw the beginning of their scramble, but their lips are locked, as if these two threaned them. I can't really believe it, though. Can you at least promise me that this won't happen again?"** \- she directs that one at the boys.

They nod eagerly, obviously desperate to get out of here.

The adults sigh simultaneously.

 **-"I guess that was to be expected. But I would like you to talk to them separately like fathers and sons, then report to me."**

Bokuto pats his son's back to get a smile out of him.

Suddenly, the doors open and a pair of brown eyes peers inside.

 **-"O-Oikawa-san?"** \- Suga stammers and Tobio hides behind his legs Instinctively.

 **-"Suga-chan! Oh, and that must be Tobio!"** \- he extends his hand to pat him, but the boy backs away, eyeing his walking cane warily. Slightly put off, Tooru takes some rumpled papers from his pants' back pocket and passes them to Kiyoko.

 **-"Here you are, Shimizu-chaaan. Takeru's sick note. He broke his arm yesterday and my sister is obsessed about his** ** _'perfect attendance of her little genius'._** \- he speaks that one in a funny voice and even Tobio giggles a little. - **"Anyway, I took care of it, but that's the reason of his absence on the extracurricular english lessons. Also, he won't be attending violin practice very soon."**

Bokuto bursts into uncontrolable laughter and Shouyou follows, catching up on the situation.

The man wheezes between deep breaths.

 **-"Oikawa...I think...Take-chan must be...very happy about..his broken arm!"**

Tooru raises an eyebrow.

 **-"Yeah. Oddly, he is."**

Then, Shimizu has to receive a call.

Koutarou grabs Shouyou's hand, eager to talk to him as soon as possible now that the boy relaxed a little. A triple scoop of chocolate icecream might buy some information about the whole issue. As they politely bid their goodbyes, Suga shuffles his feet nervously.

 **-"A walk?"**

A pleasant voice startles him.

 **-"I need to stretch my legs a little, and you two could use some fresh air. How about a walk?"-** Oikawa's voice is quiet and reserved. He is observing Suga, eyes half-lidded and Koushi can't help but stare back at him. Their little moment gets interrupted by a restless Tobio, gnawing at his father's trousers a bit.

 **-"Papa, he looks evil. And stupid. And has a weapon like villains do."**

The silver haired man is ready to apologize profusely, but the 'villain' waves his hand, slightly amused.

 **-"Don't mind it, Suga-chan. He is right."** \- Suddenly aware of his impressive height, he crouches before Tobio to look less intimidating and supresses a wince. Crouching isn't exactly smart or comfortable right now. - **"I'm an evil superhero. You know what's my superpower?"** \- Tobio shakes his head slowly. - **"I can read minds. Cool, isn't it? And I have a proof. How else would I know your father's name? And your own, too!"** \- He winks at Suga so the man would go through with his grand scheme.

Tobio looks mortified.

He fell for it.

 **-"If you are a villain, then my papa is a superhero! He has beat up villains before, so he can beat you up too!"** \- Suga giggles as he ushers Tobio outside the classroom since their voices have gotten pretty loud, and Kiyoko-san is still discussing something over the phone. Oikawa follows after them, an honest smile plastered on his face.

 **-"Ah perfect. If glorious Refreshing-man is bound to defeat me, then a walk is my last wish."**

Suga eyes him questioningly.

 **-"Refreshing-man? It sounds like a superhero name taken from a urinal cake commercial. Or a toothpaste one."**

Tooru howls with laughter and Tobio furrows his eyebrows, trying to figure whether his father has just been insulted or not.

 **-"No, no, Suga-chan. Your smile. It's very uplifting. Kind of...refreshing...In a way"** -He masks his sudden diffidence with more giggles.

Koushi blushes slightly and focuses on his son.

 **"-Shall we grant the allmighty Grand King's last wish before we defeat him?"**

Tobio nods reluctantly.

 **-"West park it is, then."**

Bokuto approaches the subjects at the ice cream parlor once again, wiping Shouyou's...everything. How he got chocolate on his ears and forehead, the man has no idea.

 **-"I thought you got on well with Suga's son. You've met before."**

 **-"Tobio is...okay. But he wears that angry scowl on his face all of the time and kids wouldn't talk to him. I was afraid of him too."** \- The boy scrunches his nose, deep in thought.

 **-"But I'm not anymore. Since today."** \- Bokuto tilts his head questioningly.

 **-"How so? He pounced on you. have you...made truce already? That's why you wouldn't talk to us?"**

 **-"I'm sorry daddy. We've caused problems."** \- Shou bites his lip nervously. - **"Tobio is kinda like me, you know?**

Bokuto blinks repeatedly. Looking at his bubbly son and...reflecting on Tobio's anger issues, he sees no similarities.

 **-"How so?"**

 **-"That might cost a waffle."** \- His son giggles and Koutarou knows he can't resist those eyes.

This little ball of sunshine is spoiled. But hell, he deserves all that's good.

 **-"Mister Villain? Why are you walking funny?"**

That's one question Suga avoided from the very beginning of his strange relationship with Oikawa. Said man smirks.

 **-"To look more intimidating, of course."** \- he grips his cane tighter, causing his knuckles to go white. For a while, his walk looks more natural and confident.

 **-"See? I can walk normally. But..I'd rather not, gotta be scary, you know? So kids like you won't play the smart guys."** \- The limp is back and he wipes his forehead of sweat.

Tobio may be oblivious, but Suga is not blind and Tooru knows that very well.

The playground is fairly empty, since most of the kids have smartphones now, and are less willing to play outside. Koushi helps his son sit on a swing and pushes him gently. As Tobio swings back and forth, Suga backs away to a safe distance of a couple of metres and Tooru stands beside him. The latter takes a deep breath and says all in one go:

- **"I overworked myself in highschool and shattered my kneecap irrevocably. I couldn't play anymore, so I took medical studies to cheer myself up by observing people in the same mysery as mine. And I somehow made a successful carrier out of it. There you go."** \- he strives to seem all nonchalant and poised but Suga sees past that.

 _'He is perhaps the only person I've met besides Iwa-chan who i couldn't fool.'-_ He thinks.

 **-"I'm sorry."** \- Oikawa expects that to be the end of their conversation, but the man continues. - **"Sport business is the bane of our existences then. I'm halfway through divorce requested by my wife. She wouldn't put up with Tobio's slight neurosis and my life choices."** \- he cringes, but keeps talking. - **"She has always one way or another considered Tobio a burden, yet he loves her, and..."** \- he falters a little - **"...misses her. He wouldn't sleep for a straight week."**

He stops for a second to push the swing once more to keep Tobio occupied.

 ** _'Ah, mumps my ass'._** \- Tooru murmurs.

 **-"Anyway, she got scouted by a very promising Brazilian volleyball team. I can learn to live without her, Tobio, on the other hand..."**

Oikawa squeezes his hand lightly.

 **-"Fuck volleyball."**

Suga punches his arm for using foul language and eyes his son warily. Fortunately, with wind whislting in his ears from swining back and forth, the boy seems not to have heard a word.

 **-"Yeah...fuck volleyball."** \- he agrees.

Tobio unexpectedly jumps of the swing and lands not-so-graciously on the grass.

He fists the grass angrily and looks up to meet two pairs of eyes, filled with confusion and distress.

 **-"I wanted to pull off a magic trick to defeat master villain. It didn't go as planned."** \- he mumbles.

 **-"Kiddo, your father already defeated me. Or rather... "** \- he eyes Suga knowingly. - **"...clashed with my demons at least."**

 **-"YOU HAVE EVIL HELPERS TOO?! LIKE IN THE COMIC BOOKS?!"** \- Tobio turns his head left and right, frantically looking for 'the demons'.

Suga feels he should stop this nonsense, but the other man doesn't let him.

 **-"Tobio-chan, you fight with someone's demons when they tell you something important. When you defeat them, the person becomes instantly happier and at peace. Wouldn't you want your superdad, mister Refreshing-man to fight your demons? And think about that kind of a comic story:** ** _'Glorious redemption. A villain helps out a kid superhero, making up for his previous badness in the process!'_** **It sounds like a hit to me."** \- he winks.

The boy considers these words for a moment and grabs Suga's hand, silently leading him towards the bench. Tooru follows.

The troublemaker situates himself on his fathers lap and the villain is happy to receive an additional space to stretch his knee properly.

The adults patiently wait for the kid to speak up.

 **-"Some kids wanted to play house with Shouyou. He bragged about being good at playing the family dog."**  
Oikawa snorts quietly.  
 **-"Can't argue with that."**  
 **-"Don't interrupt him".** \- Koushi murmurs.  
 **-"Ah, sorry, Suga-chan. Go on, kid."**  
The black haired boy takes a deep breath and speaks:  
 **-"Shouyou invited me. This weird blonde GIRL hugged me and it was disgusting."** \- he visibily shudders and Oikawa giggles once again, receiving yet another punch to the arm.  
 **-"She said 'You will be my kid, Tobio-chan. Call me mama-Hitoka, okay?' She...pat my hair like mommy would. But kinda nicer and it felt wrong. And my "dad" was stupid and I didn't like him at all."**  
Koushi's eyes soften. He senses where this is going.  
 **-"I didn't want to pretend to eat this plastic food with them so I took Shouyou for a walk. He actually followed me on his hands and knees like an idiot."** \- he scrunches his nose before continuing. **-"I told him that it's all a lie, and that the game is stupid. That Hitoka won't play my 'mama' forever, since my real mom doesn't want to do that, and that he will be put into a dog shelter. I thought he would get mad and finally leave me alone. But he said..."** \- he pauses to imitate a silly, high-pitched voice - **"...'Bark, you are like me, Tobio-chan, bark. We have super-cool families of two!'.** **Honestly, is he an idiot?"**

He stops for a while, engulfed in a hug. Suga doesn't feel like scolding him right now.

 **-"I know his parents are dead. But they wanted him. And mom hates me."** \- his eyes turn into slits. - **"So there's a difference. We are nothing alike. That's why I got angry."** \- he finishes.

As Suga frantically tries to reassure his son that Minako doesn't hate him, a swirl of contradicting emotions flows through Oikawa.

By evening, Sugawara gives Bokuto a rough explanation, half of which Koutarou already knows. The gray clouds have faded, it seems. And Akaashi's arrival at The Hoot Cafe is a cherry on top.

...

 **-"Bokuto-san. i need you."**  
 **-"Say what?!"** \- The barista makes a sudden movement, causing the milk pattern floating on the ordered coffee to stir and it gets messy.  
 **-"Could you, perhaps find a replacement for tonight? i can cover the expenses and more."**  
 **-"Uuh, I guess that could be arranged. What do you need me for, though? I know these biceps are impressive, but that better not be a physical job.** \- he waddles a finger in front of the designer's face playfully.  
 **-"No, Bokuto-san. You won't need to do much."** \- Keiji is still surprised that Bokuto is so casual with him, but it's comforting. He knows the man will agree, as guileless and selfless as he is.

He sinks further into his hood, knowing by now that someone's gonna come receive the order.

 **-"Ah, let me ring somebody then."** \- Bokuto calls the customer's name, hands him the coffee, apologizing for the scrawny, messed up owl drawn on the foam and pulls out his telephone.

The customer actually mutters **_"Whoa, it's fucking ugly"_** but Bokuto ignores him.

 **-"Hey hey hey! Bro, dude, are you free like...right now?**

...

 **"Wait, isn't Kenma too young for Mortal Kombat?"**

...

 **"Yes, Kitana IS hot, but that's not an excuse."**

 _Thats when the conversation sparks akaashi's interest._

...

 **"Well, you've managed to survive a week in starbucks, right? Before they kinda...fired you."**

...

 **"DUDE, I THOUGHT WE HAD A BROMANCE!"**

 _Akaashi relaxes._

...

 **"Yes. But only till 2AM, or rather till Suga comes around. you will get paid, set a good example for your little bro, and some of the customers are hot..."**

 _Akaashi tenses up again._

...

 **"No, we don't sell alcohol."**

...

 **"It's kinda ironic when you say 'That's gay' about stuff. "**

...

 **"C'mon, bro! I will make it up to you! Like...I can visit Kenma's school, pretending i wanna send Sho-chan there, and see that prof you mentioned. Once a wingman,** ** _OWLways_** **a wingman."**

...

 **"Fuck off. It wasn't that bad! Also, don't claw on my nonexistent love life. Not everybody is a playboy with a teacher kink. And don't you OYA OYA me, this job might do you some good. I will text you the deets."** \- Bokuto keeps smiling throughout the conversation and it still stays there as he types on his phone. He turns his attention back at Akaashi

 **-"I guess that's been covered. We can leave as soon as I show that bastard around. Where are we going, anyway?"**

 **-"My apartment."**

Bokuto chokes on his spit.

Keiji leaves earlier, not before giving Bokuto his adress and a convenient security card allowing him to actually get past the gate. Groupies are crazy.

 ** _'I guess we shouldn't be spotted together, afterall.'_**

Kuroo still doesn't know about his little crush and it's kinda unfair since Tetsu spilled the beans about his own. Kou thinks about that as he gives him a little tour around the workplace.

 **-"You had several gastronomy related jobs already, so you know the drill with coffee. Just...Don't draw anything silly on the foam. Or better, don't draw anything at all. These guys out there are half-dead, mostly, but they still might not appreciate milky dicks."**

They both chuckle at that.

 **"HA, MILKY DICKS."**

26 year olds, ladies and gentlemen.


	4. 4: Lonely and restless

The security machine blinks a green light on Bokuto and the gate slides open. The house is not very big, but it still gives that mansion vibe. As he walks past the gate, he only catches a glimpse of brown fluffiness before it crashes down on him, effectively knocking him of his feet. The 'intruder' blinks in consternation as a poodle licks his face eagerly.

 **-"Apollo! Stop!"** \- The furry mess now dubbed as Apollo jumps off Koutarou's chest and sits obediently, eyeing his abashed owner.

-"Akaashi! I had no idea you owned a dog. But the name is totally-not-cute." - Bokuto stands up on his own, brushes dirt off his pants and pats his knee invitingly.

 **-"Come'ere, good boy. You just surprised me.** \- He gushes and Apollo approaches him, excited. The poodle lays on his back and his new friend is more than willing to pet his belly. Keiji can't help but smile.

 **-"He bears the name of the greek god of art. Be respectful."** \- Akaashi frowns almost playfully. **-"He likes when I scratch him behind the ears, try it."** \- He mentions, and Bokuto does just that.

A good half an hour is spent showering Apollo with attention. However, they are abruptly stopped by a sudden cloudburst. The backyard isn't very big, but the three of them make a run for their lives towards the flat.

Bokuto takes his shoes off and dries his face with a towel. His shirt is slightly wet but he doesn't bother. Akaashi, in the meantime, baths his dirty companion thoroughly. Converting Apollo from a ball of mud to a ball of fabulous fluffed-up fur turns out well, but it has been a tough battle. The guest chuckles slightly at his host's misery and wanders around the flat shamelessly. There's a neat, marble kitchen island, connected to a suspiciously antique looking dining room. Kou knows better than to touch anything. Neither does he dare open what appears to be the bedroom and the guest room. But one of the rooms is open slightly ajar and he catches a glimpse of a feathery mess. It seems he took his sweet time peering inside, as Keiji approaches him with two cups of tea in his hands. **-"Here, I don't want you to get sick because of me."** \- he mumbles.

Koutarou takes one of the cups from his hands carefully and their fingers touch. Akaashi's hands are pleasantly warm, he notes. **-"What do you want me to do, anyway?"** \- Bokuto asks and, to his surprise, Akaashi pushes the mysterious door wide open.

There's an ironing board to his right, a huge-ass chest to his left, a fancy looking sewing machine in the corner and a long wooden table with various fabrics and sewing utensils sprawled on it backed against the wall. Huge whiteboard is drilled to the wall, but it's clean. But the center of the room takes the cake. There stands a male mannequin.

 **-"Akaashi, those are some fine abs."** \- Bokuto exclaims, half-jokingly. Keiji is not impressed. He picks up a furry mess from the table and drapes it over the mannequin's shoulders.

 **-"I am expected to present a collection at the upcoming Fall/Winter Fashion Week."** \- He grits his flawless teeth. - **"But nothing seems right.** "

His companion scratches the back of his neck, confused.

 **-"Well, I'm not a fashion expert, but I can see that."** \- he pales as Akaashi gives him a death glare.

 **-"Okay, look. I didn't mean to piss you off. Apprarently, I'm here to help."** \- He wears a shit-eating grin.

Keiji sighs.

 **-"I need you to brew me a coffee and tell me about your day.** "

Bokuto blinks once.

Twice.

Three times.

 **-"Come again?"**

The designer clears his throat, visibly embarassed.

 **-"I...came up with the theme for my collection at your cafe and I figured the place is my...muse.** \- He pinches the bridge of his nose, irritated. - **"But then, I created something dark, and it terrified me. What is more, the ideas vanished around the time more people started coming there. And now my head is empty."** -That might be the longest monologue Bokuto has ever pulled out of Akaashi and he's extatic. - **"So I need you to pretend to be a barista. Here. I own a coffee maker so that shouldn't be a problem. Don't bother about anything, just hum ugly songs like always. Or tell me some foolish stories, that might work as well."** \- he takes a nervous sip of his tea, lukewarm by now.

These few sentences render Bokuto speechless. When he finally comes to his senses, he only splutters **"My humming isn't ugly, thank you very much! And you smiled at the banana peel story, I saw that!"**

Keiji raises his eyebrows.

 **-"So you're not questioning the task anyhow? You don't mind it?"**

 **-"Of course not. You're my friend Akaashi!"** \- he pats the fashionista's back.

Keiji decides he likes the feel of this strong, rough, manly hand on his body. He bites his lip.

 **-"Anyway, what is this show all about?"** \- his private barista asks, and it gets the designer back on track.

 **-"Ferocious predators, beasts of the night."** \- he recites dully. - **"Not as enticing as it seemed initially. As for now, it's basically fur, feathers, claws, graphic makeup.** \- He waves his hand dismissively. - **"All in my head and all over the damned sketchbook. But not...there."** \- He eyes the mannequin almost accusingly.

Bokuto hums, deep in thought.

 **-"Can I see this scary thing?"**

Keiji makes a displeased face. He walks towards the table and pushes scissors and coils of fabric aside revealing the cursed book.

There it is. A sketch. Somehow messy and detailed at the same time.

The lower half is soothing. Widening sleeves and coattail both adorned with feathers, bearing intricate designs. But above the chest, the drawing becomes creepy.

 **-"I don't know when that happened, but artistic passion got the better of me and I covered the shoulders and the high collar with liquid latex."** \- Akaashi breathes onto his employee's neck as they both bend over the table. Bokuto shivers.

 **-"The collar is supposed to cover the model up to the nose. As if to suffocate him. 'It's a bird choking on an oil spill'. Helpless, cornered by a ruthless force it doesn't understand."**

The room seems unbereably hot.

Golden eyes meet steel blue ones, darkened with undefined emotions for a split second.

 **-"I'm gonna fetch you that...coffee."** \- Bokuto mumbles as he trips on his way to the kitchen.

He pushes Akaashi-centered thoughts aside for the outfit's sake. The one in the sketchbook, not to mention his own, too.

It's close to 2AM already and Tetsuro is doing relatively well. He hasn't scalded anything besides his left hand and preparing the coffee is easy since every intricate drink is described in a huge-ass book labeled "Bo&Suga's awesome recipes". So far, nobody complained, apart from a student, who received his latte with an art...of a cat.

 **"It looks kinda...phallic."** \- Tetsu heard her mutter, cautiously.

Maybe, just maybe...he shouldn't have done that. But what Bokuto doesn't know won't hurt him. He, personally, thought the cat was cute.

Then, Bo's coworker comes and Kuroo has to explain himself.

Because OF COURSE you don't warn your friend and co-owner when you hire somebody to work at your shared business, even temporarily. "Good job, bro."

But then, Sugawara turns out to be a cool guy. He pats Kuroo's back like a proud parent.

 **-"Good job, Kuroo-san! I hope it wasn't too stressful!"**

It was a little stressful but Tetsuro pretends otherwise, hiding his red hand inside his jeans' pocket.

 **-"Nah, I've had worse jobs than that. Plenty of them!" -** Koushi hums in understanding.

 **-"Ah, about that! Kuroo-san, are you employed right now?"** \- Okay, that stung. Scratch that, Suga is not a cool guy.

 **-"No."** \- he runs a hand through his unrully hair. - **"No, I'm not."**

Then comes the unexpected.

 **-"Would you...perhaps consider working the 2Am-10Am shift with me? It's awfully busy in the early mornings, and with so many cafes surrounding us, who would have thought..."**

Tetsu considers that for a while as Suga goes off to put on an apron and wash his hands.

Koutarou comes back with a cup of disgusting, bitter hell-spawn to see Akaashi lying on the floor with hands intertwined together on his chest, eyes closed.

 **-"Put it anywhere."** \- He cracks one eye open as he smells the coffee. - **"I'm thinking, creating."** \- Then closes his eyes again.

His barista chuckles.

 **-"Fucking artists."**

As the cup finds a safe spot on the table right beside a pair of ridiculously huge scissors, Bokuto sits cross-legged next to his employer.

 **-"My brain is empty again. Silence, nothing, null, zero, nada. Talk to me."** \- Kou stares down, studying his companion's irritated face.

 **-"About what? If you want to hear about my day, then you're in for a ride."** \- he chuckles.

 **-"Entertain me, then."**

Akaashi's frown easens down to completely dissapear from his face as Koutarou tells him the story of "How my friend's kid beat up mine, only to make a weird-ass truce against the 'dumb adults that don't get anything' in no time."

At first, when Keiji would sit on the barstool, Kou would pester him with stories about his highschool times or his idiot of a "brofriend" whatever that is, but now, he keeps telling him stories about his sister's, ah, no, his kid.

In Keiji's eyes. Bokuto-san has been a strong, proud man already. But he grows stronger the more Keiji learns about him.

 **-"So you see, me and Sho-chan, we are OWL by OWLselves."** \- he winks down at him and clenches his fist in a sense of accomplishment. - **"Whoa, two puns in a row, I'm on a streak!"**

Strong and proud, but still an idiot.

But the puns change the gears in Keiji's head and he opens his eyes abruptly.

 **-"Bokuto-san. It's not about animals, it's about people."**

 **-"Say what?"** \- The position seems awkward so he lifts himself up to kneel on both knees, facing the other man.

 **-"What's the point of exploring the animalistic instincts, if I can do that with people's nature?** \- He gets fired up and slips into furor poeticus, a weird, artistic mood noone has probably seen him in before. - **"A whole wide range of human emotions reflected on birds and mammals. Hapiness, Sadness, Anger, Lust, Shame, Disgust, and more. Sometimes, I feel suffocated, like the pelicans on the Gulf of Mexico, I feel angry, and helpless. And sometimes, I feel predatory, too."** \- He leans closer and Bokuto holds his breath. - **"Like the owls. Lurking in the dark. Would you be seduced by that, Bokuto-san?"** \- Their faces are only a few centimetres apart and Kou shivers. He wants to close the gap.

...

A scratch on the door.

A loud bark.

Okay, a serie of loud barking. And scratching.

The designer flinches away and stands up rapidly. He opens the door for Apollo and starts weaving his fingers into the dog's curly back. - **"You got lonely and restless, huh? Sorry about that. Daddy was working."** \- Somehow the poodle doesn't look convinced by that, but seems pleased with this longed-for affection nontheless.

Bokuto stands up. His face is on fire, so he fishes his phone out of his pants' pocket and presses it against flaming cheeks. Then, something dawns on him and he glances at the display. It flashes 4:49AM.

 **"Oh, shit."** \- That catches Keiji's attention. - **"I'm happy you got...inspired. Are we done?"** \- Keiji frowns as he stutters - **"I m-might as well catch some sleep before daycare. I mean, I don't need daycare, I need my son. Ah, My son, my son needs daycare."**

He is presented with an unreadable expression.

 **-"Yes, Bokuto-san. We are done, for today."**

Only after the high-security gate closes behind him, his eyes go wide.

'For today.'


	5. 5: Good friends, intruders and quitters

**-"Honestly. The test went slightly better than I exptected."** \- Tsukishima huffs, waving the papers around with one hand. - **"It seems like your parents got my point across to you."** \- the class watches silently as he sits down, takes off his glasses and rubs his temples.

 **-"Then why are you so drained that early in the morning, proff? Hangover?"** \- Yamamoto asks and immediatly regrets it as he meets Kei's death glare.

 **-"There are of course some of you who haven't gotten past 40% mark. Like you, for example. And Haiba-kun, Leave these silly comments to yourself."**

As the teacher hands out the tests for the students to see, Yaku nudges Lev with his elbow.

 **-"Lev, what did you do this time?"**

The boy frowns in wonder.

 **-"Like I would remember."**

Kei slams his test against the table.

Yaku slips into a giggling fit. Kenma, who sits behind the boys, titls his head to see over the shorter boy's shoulder.

 **'This dumbass wrote 'who the hell buys 529 watermelons' at the margin.'**

His thoughts get interrupted as he receives his paper.

60%. A positive mark.

Tsukishima-sensei frowns at him, yet says nothing. This kind of treatment is the worst.

As the bell rings, he keeps stalling, packing very slowly. Only after every other pupil leaves the classroom, does he raise his voice.

 **-"Why do you care, professor?"**

Kei turns around, Diplo's calcium supplements in his hands. He puts them aside and folds his arms.

 **-"I thought I made myself clear. Any prestigous junior high schools in Tokyo would gladly have you. Even Azabu or KAIS. As long as you actually study for finals, of course..."** \- he makes a clicking sound with his tongue and goes back to feeding the tortoise. With his back turned on Kenma, he adds. - **"...But I guess that's not happening."**

Tsukishima's inteligence does not narrow down to academics.

There is a stack of papers on the teacher's desk. Algebra riddles and various combinatory problems. Kenma eyes them warily.

A bait.

 **-"Have you prepared these for me?"**

 **-"Not necessarily. It's not like you would solve them, Kozume-kun."** \- Tsukishima-sensei scoffs.

A challenge.

The boy shoves the papers into his shoulder bag, irritated.

 **-"I will bring them back by 7th period."**

Yes, Tsukishima's inteligence does not narrow down to academics. He is sly and cunning.

He smirks as the doors are slammed close once again.

A small victory.

 **"I can't believe they actually ganged up against us back then."** \- Suga shakes his head in exasperation and smiles fondly towards his son.

Tobio is playing volleyball with Shouyou and Takeru. Well, they are tossing the ball to each other in a circle of three, if that's considered as playing. He can hear Tobio scolding Sho, as he's not doing a very good job.

 **-"Also...thanks."**

Tooru answers him with a soft **"Don't mind it."**

They are sitting on a gentle hillside, observing the field from above.

 **-"Hey, Suga-chan. Tobio is...pretty eccentric for a 5 year old."** \- Oikawa's nosiness got the better of him again. He gets nervous about Koushi's reaction, but the other hums, deep in thought.

 **-"That's one way to put it. Tobio understands more than average kids. Minako demanded a private kindergarten with a 'genius-programme' for Tobio. I transferred him here, to a regular one, after we...you know. So yeah, he is observant and perceptive. Not very good at expressing emotions, though.** \- Kou bites his lip. - **"I wonder if that's my fault."**

 **-"Oh please, that's absurd."** \- Tooru runs a hand through his dark locks and eyes Suga with a mixture of fondness, annoyance and sass. - **"You're affectionate, dependable and caring. Don't let anyone tell you that Tobio needs a mother figure."** \- He huffs.

 **-"Whoa, Oikawa-san. You sounded almost cool."** \- Suga giggles as his companion throws a fistful of grass at him.

 **-"Almost? ALMOST?! I'me always the coolest person wherever I go, thank you very much!"**

 **-"Whatever you say, Oikawa-san."**

26 year old Kuroo Tetsuro is a quitter.

He gave up on his economics studies pretty soon, overwhelmed by that wild student life. Too many lovers, too many parties the man doesn't remember anyway.

He changes jobs two times a month on average. Librarian, waiter, retail clerk, barista, Santa Claus in a mall, florist's assistant. Tetsuro covered it all and more.

Somehow, working still gives him that small fracture of independence and stability he craves

It's not like he needs the money. His father, the owner of Nekoma enterprise would probably let him take over it, had Tetsu finished college.

He cannot really muster up the courage and motivation to come back there. That also sets a bad example for Kenma, he is aware. Kozume-san mentions that a lot. Not to him directly, he wouldn't have the balls, as a stepfather. But he gives Tetsu's mother an earful.

Kuroo has always been nocturnal, so he really enjoys his new workplace.

Sugawara-san laughs at his jokes sporadically, probably used to that kind of silly humour with a little help from Bokuto. Also, he is free to observe other people's misery. Especially college students approaching their finals.

Yes, he decides. This is the first place he actually genuinely likes.

Tonight, he is covering two shifts, begged by Koutarou.

 **'The things we do for bromance...'** \- he fakes a sigh for personal amusement.

 **-"Ah, I thought you would be more lively at a coffee shop. No employee discount?"**

He knows that voice. And more important, that face.

 **-"Oya, oya, oya. Isn't that Tsukisaurus-sensei? God bless Kenma's friends. These kids.."** \- he cackles.

Kei is not amused.

 **-"An expresso, please. -** He grits his teeth. **-"With a glass of water of course. In case you didnt know how to serve it."**

 **-"Whoa, no need to get your panties in a twist. I knew that!"** \- The barista smirks. **-"Anyway, Don't you have like...classes in ten hours? Grumpy teachers need sleep."**

Kei considers not dignifying that with a response.

He pays for his coffee and picks a table relatively far away from everyone else, spreading Kenma's answers to analyze them.

So engrossed in them, he doesn't notice Kuroo situating the cup on a patch of wood unoccupied by papers. However, he snaps at the sensation of Tetsuro's breath on his neck and a strong hand o his shoulder.

 **-"Aah, isn't that Kenma's writing?"**

 **-"Kuroo-san, personal space, if you will."** \- Tetsu takes a step back and scratches his neck.

 **-"So you made Kenma study, that's impressive."**

Kei frowns at that.

 **-"I didn't make him do anything. I merely encouraged him. And I'd rather you didn't interfere."**

 **-"Are you implying I demoralize Kenma?"** \- The black-haired man raises his eyebrows.

 **-"These are your words, not mine, Kuroo-san."** \- Kei's curious eyes keep boring into Tetsuro's own.

Their staring contest is interrupted by THE bell.

 **'Oh great, another prissy customer.'**

Kuroo backs away towards the counter to serve, still feeling the other's stare on him.

 **-"What about that, Bokuto-san? I've been designing and sewing pretty much ever since you left yesterday."**

Keiji presents himself before Koutarou, clad in leather pants bearing intricate designs, a very low cut t-shirt and a slim hooded jacket. The slick leathery hood partially covered his eyes, shadowing them.

The eyes...they seem tired, bloodshot and heavy, but there's fire inside them.

Kou's mouth goes dry.

 **-"Is it seductive enough? I need to know."** -Keiji frowns and puts his hands on his hips.

 **-"Uhh, yes. It's great, Akaashi, I'm totally seduced."** \- he subconsciously gives a thumbs up.

The designer doesn't seem convinced so he opts on shedding the outfit and going back to work. As he pulls the t-shirt over his head, Kou quickly turns around. It doesn't escape Keiji's notice.

 **-"I'm sorry Bokuto-san, are you perhaps uncomfortable? I should have considered it."**

 **-"E-ehh?** \- Bokuto opened his eyes, suddenly aware that he had squeezed them shut earlier. - **"No, It's...fine! And what do you mean 'I should have considered it?'"**

 **-"I've seen thousands of female and male models's bodies. That kind of demanding job puts all sentimentality aside."** \- he rakes a hand through his unruly hair and sighs. - **"But you have just proven me right. It might have to show off more skin."**

Bokuto chokes on his spit.

 **-"I'll make you another coffee."**

-"Iwa-chan! You came!" - Tooru throws his arms around his best friend and lifts one leg up like a princess.

 **-"Crappykawa, you're, as ridiculous as it sounds, my advisor and..."** \- he shudders - **"...supervisor. Kind of."** \- He deadpans, refusing to use the word 'doctor' or 'physician'. The thing is, Iwaizumi is afraid of hospitals but he would never admit it.

 **-"It's kinda your fucking job to invite me here."**

Oikawa giggles.

 **-"Adorable as always. How is your back?"**

Hajime makes a circling movement with his right arm and winces.

 **-"It hurts, but I haven't fallen or anything."**

 **-"You might have pulled supraspinatus or infraspinatus muscle, connecting your back and arm. Have you spiked any balls recently?** \- he smirks only to be met with Iwaizumi's pissed expression.

 **-"I'm a wing SPIKER, you idiot."**

They still bicker as Tooru gives him a massage and a handful of warm-up advice to avoid further injury.

A scolding Oikawa is an annoying Oikawa, so Hajime quickly changes the topic.

 **-"What about this angel-dude, your object of stalking?"**

Tooru shrieks.

 **"Stupid Iwa-chan! Don't dub him like that!"** \- he presses on Hajime's shoulder blade a little more forcefully. - **"I will have you know that yesterday we have talked for a whole amount of seventy two minutes. PLUS!"** \- He holds one finger up in the air as to make a point. - **"His son doesn't hate me, and he hates everyone. Okay, that might have been an exaggeration, but you get the idea."** \- He puffs his chest with pride.

Iwaizumi stands up and pulls his shirt on, exasperated.

 **-"I meant what about that thing you told me on the phone. That he's going through divorce and shit."**

Tooru frowns.

 **-"Suga-chan mentioned that his wife had let some of her bigwig-friends take care of it. One meeting in court and it was over, even though divorces usually drag over months, heck, years. It helps that Suga agreed on every term."**

 **-"He must really love this kid."**

Tooru smiles.

 **-"Yes, yes he does."**

His friend eyes him warily and murmurs:

 **-"It's all so fresh. Don't hurt them both with your selfish crush."**

 **-"Tch, I know that, I know better than that."**

It's afternoon. With Keiji's lifestyle, it feels like dawn, as he had only fell asleep around five in the morning.

 **-"Daddy? Who's that?" -** Shouyou tilts his head slightly to the side, observing Keiji acutely.

Keiji extends his hand towards the boy, who shakes it gently.

 **-"My name is Akaashi Keiji. I'm your father's friend."**

Shouyou blinds him with a megawatt smile motions him to get closer. As the designer crouches, he whispers in his ear.

 **-"You are very pretty, Akaashi-san. Very, very pretty."**

He heard that phrase many times, really. He had been praised for his looks dozens and dozens of times, but never with such honesty and guilelessness.

 **-"I bet daddy thinks so too. But I'm mad he didn't tell me. If uncle Kuroo was coming with us, he would tell me."**

Keiji can see Koutarou practically itching, straining to hear Shou whilst taking slow, innocent steps towards the two of them.

 **-"Guys? You know it's rude to whisper in company? That's not how I raised you, Shou."**

 **-"Yeah, daddy. Could you go away for a while, then?"**

Unexpectedly, Keiji found himself laughing so hard, he couldn't stop. His breath came in quick gasps between unstopable giggles. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over. Shou joins him, not really understanding what are they laughing about.

 **-"M-my ribs...are going...to crack..."**

Bokuto considers questioning his son's logic for a while, but he is mesmerized by the sight before him.

He quickly fishes a small camera out of his pocket and takes a photo of the two on the grass, still cackling madly.

 **-"Ah, I guess I forgot Shou's binoculars in the car trunk, wait for me."**

As soon as Koutarou walks away, Shou gets closer to his new companion once again.

 **-"Are you and daddy closer than he is with uncle Kuroo? Or uncle Suga?"** \- Akaashi blinked, perplexed as he didn't know any of these men. Now that he thinks about it, Bokuto mentioned them. Weren't this 'Suga' person his coworker?

 **-"You must be a good friend to daddy, okay? Promise?"**

He couldn't help staring into these huge, bright eyes, full of hope, whilst the boy tried to sound menacing. There was something strange about the boy. Strange in a good way.

Bokuto mentioned that Shouyou was hyperactive. Apparently an acquaintance of his adviced him to take the boy to the forest as often as possible. The man opted on birdwatching. It required patience and silence, and the boy authentically enjoyed it, even though keeping his mouth shut was a tough challenge.  
So the two of them packed into the car and wandered around this forest twice a week.

It sounds like therapy, but honestly, it's a great familly-bonding time. And Keiji feels like an intruder. He is grateful for such a great (and private!) animal-observing opportunity, but the uneasy feeling still lingers.

 **-"I promise." -** The kid grins and hugs him.

 **-"Take care of my daddy. He is stupid sometimes."**

 **-"Oi! I heard that, you little rascal! -** Koutarou approaches them with Shou's binoculars this time tucked safely into the huge backpack he is carrying around.

Shouyou ducks behind Keiji and laughs.

The father wags his finger at his son, not very menacingly and looks at Akaashi.

 **-"Are you ready for an inspirational trip?"**

Shou scratches his head.

 **-"Isn't this always a super-duper-calming trip?"**

Bokuto flushes and clears his throat as Keiji raises his eyebrows at the name.

 **_"Whatever, just..go."**


	6. 6: You will be proud of me

Kuroo smirks, observing his coworker from afar. Serving a cup of latte macchiato and returning takes 20 seconds at best, not 10 minutes. But Sugawara seems to be enjoying this particular customer's company.

 ** **-"Oikawa-san. Could you perhaps take care of Tobio after daycare hours this friday? I know you have your own life and work, and it's alot to ask for, but..."**** \- Tooru cuts him off with a wave of his hand.

 ** **-"It's no problem, anything for you, Suga-chan."**** \- He winks. - **"** ** **But will it be okay for Tobio to hang out with me in my office? Takeru has his extra-curricular english scheduled already. My sister would behead me for messing up with that. Escpecially after we let him play volleyball with Shou and Tobio after he „broke" his arm."**** \- He air quotes that.

 ** **-"Yeah, about that. He played exceptionally well."**** \- Sugawara frowns as Oikawa scratches his head and giggles.

 ** **-"I tried to pull a serious face in front of Bokuto and Shou to hide the fact that I kinda...fixed the situation. His arm is slightly swollen but it's nothing serious. He just hates his violin practice so much and my sis insists..."**** -He gives a fake sigh. - **"** ** **I'm being the best uncle ever, aren't I?****

Suga is scandalized by that.

 ** **-"Oikawa-san! That's illegal, not to mention you're escaping the problem."**** \- Tooru only grins, infatuated with Koushi's distressed expression.

 ** **-"You don't know my sister. There's no place for discussion."**** \- he waves his hand dismissingly. - **"** ** **Anyway, what is it that you're leaving Tobio-chan in an**** _ _ ** **immoral criminalist's****__ ** **care? A hot date? I'm jealous."****

 ** **-"I need to sign off some formalities regarding the divorce, Minako's alimony for Tobio, selling our former apartment, a bunch of stuff I'm not prepared for."**** \- Koushi huffs and subconsciously takes a sip of Tooru's coffee. - **„** ** **It's all technicality but it's still tiring."****

Oikawa eyes Suga warily, making a mental vow to make him smile more often.

 ** **-"**** ****Ah, I get it. Just bring him to my office on your way."****

They fall into a comfortable silence, only disrupted by Tooru's obnoxiously loud sipping.

As Koushi finally remembers he is in fact, at his workplace, and stands up from the seat, his friendly companion grabs his apron gently.

 ** **-"Hey, Suga-chan. Do you love your ex?"****

Koushi freezes.

 ** **-"I admired her. And relied on her. And supported her no matter what. And we raised a child." -**** He stops, deep in thought. ** **-"I wonder if I ever did. Love her, that is."****

Tooru lets go of his apron and the barista backs out.

Oikawa Tooru is disgusted with himself.

Disgusted with how happy he is to hear that.

Bokuto spends yet another night at Akaashi's. He is humming a silly tune and drumming his fingers against the table to entertain himself, as Keiji is busy, immersed in sewing. The man is slowly getting used to the whirring of the sewing machine. He actually catches himself adjusting his 'song' to this buzz.

What calms him down the most is the sight of a metal frame they assembled. Or rather, four finished garments already hanging on it. It's only september, so they have still got at least three months to get everything done before Tokyo Fashion Week schedule kicks off.

His train of thought gets interrupted as Keiji turns the machine off and stands up to stretch his stiffened muscles a little. Bokuto peers inside the sketchbook to occupy himself and take his eyes of the shirt dangerously riding up Akaashi's stomach.

 ** **-"A squirrel?" -**** He blinks in wonder.

 ** **-"Yes, Bokuto-san. A squirrel. The one we spotted in the forest. What comes to you mind when you think about it?**** **"**

Bokuto scratches his head, deep in thought.

 ** **-"It...kinda reminds me of Shouyou...? I mean, the way it leaped from one branch to another. Especially when Shou demanded I let him climb up the tree to chase it."-**** He laughs quietly and Akaashi gives him a shy smile.

 ** **-"Ah, I thought so too. All we could see was an energetic orange blurr. I want to squeeze that into the upcoming collection. Another set of vibes, I mean. Pride, confidence**** ****, energy, vibrancy."****

Koutarou gets lost in these eyes again. They gleam with motivation and his brain dubs the sight as _'_ _ _beautiful'__. He clears his throat and points at the mass of orangey fur.

 ** **-"That's a lot of vivid colours, Akaashi. Now that I think of it, I've never seen you in anything other than black and grey."****

Keiji frowns as he fixes the wrinkle on his black turtleneck and drags the sleeves up his elbows, suddenly self-aware.

 ** **-"Half of september has passed already and the leaves started changing colours, so I went along with that." -**** He murmurs.

 ** **-"No, no, it's great." -**** Koutarou mulls over something for a second. ** **-"Wait. It's the 15th already?"****

 ** **-"Yes it is, Bokuto-san. Do you have something coming up?"****

He rakes a hand through his greyish hair.

 ** **-"I guess so...My birtday's coming up on the 20th. I'm getting old, Akaashi!" -**** He slides to the floor and wails, putting on a show for Keiji's amusement.

 ** **-"**** ****Bokuto-san. Stop crying. And stand up, the floor is not exactly a picture of cleanness."****

Koutarou folds his arms across his chest and looks up at him.

 ** **-"I will stand up only if you promise to visit me on my birthday. Shou-chan already misses you."****

Akaashi likes the kid. He is exactly like Bokuto. Cheerful and comfortable to be around. And energetic, but in a good way. Not physically draining, like these lazy kindergarteners claim him to be.

He offers Bokuto his hand with these thoughts in mind, and the other gladly takes it.

 ** **-"Yes, Bokuto-san. I promise. Is there anything you would like for your birthday? Gloves, perhaps?"****

The questioned man finally notices that he never let go of the designer's hand. He pulls away and points his finger at Keiji.

 ** **-"I don't want anything store-bought. Get me something cute and thoughtful."****

Tsukishima lifts his eyes from the papers at the sound of rapid knocking.

He hasn't arranged a meeting with a single parent today. Headmaster's visitation? It's past school hours already.

 ** **-"Come in."****

It's not a parent. It's the one and only Kuroo Tetsuro who opens the door and fumbles inside.

 ** **-"Hi. Am I interrupting something?"****

Tsukishima just stares at him, perplexed.

 ** **-"Is it about Kenma-kun? He has**** ****been doing exceptionally well, recently."****

Kuroo scratches his head nervously.

 ** **-"Ah, yes, he told me about this nation-wide math contest you proffered him. He wants to take part in it." -**** He shivers at the feel of Kei's gaze on him.

 ** **-"Well, the achieved score is added to the qualification points for the more prestigous highschools. But Kenma could have told me that himself. Is there anything on your mind, Kuroo-san?" -**** Tsukishima is sitting with his legs crossed, spinning a pen between his fingers absentmindedly.

 **„** _ _ ** **Shit, he saw right through me."****__

 ** **-"Well..."-**** He burns under Tsukishima's scrutiny. ** **-"I wanted to apologize for earlier, in the cafe. I took it out on you. I guess Kenma let you in on my...predicament."****

 ** **-"We have been talking more recently, yes. About his future, amongst other things." -**** He waves his hand dissmisively. ** **-"It was wrong of me to interfere and mess with you, so I should be the one apologising. No harm done on your side, really."****

Kuroo lets out a breath he wasn't aware of holding and smiles.

 ** **-"Good. Great." -**** He mouths as Kei starts packing his papers.

 ** **-"The cleaning staff is gonna come soon. Do you mind accompanying me outside? Or is this conversation over?"****

Kuroo practically beams as he follows Tsukishima outside the school gates.

...

-"Hey, prof, now that we're good, will you stop being so grumpy all the time? I know that they say: ' _ _A new broom sweeps clean__ ', and you're still young, so you gotta gain respect somehow. But you need some chill in life! - He puts his arm around the teacher's shoulders, but the other shakes it off brutally.

 ** **-"Fuck off."****

 ** **-"Oya, oya? What's that language? Aren't you a teacher? Teachers don't speak in that manner."**** \- Kei is presented with a shit-eating grin that even his deathglare can't erease.

 ** **-"We are outside the gates and it's 4PM. I'm technically not a teacher anymore".**** \- He lets out an exasperated huff.

 ** **-"Oh, so maybe, if Tsukishima-sensei rejected me recently, then maybe not-a-sensei-anymore Tsukishima Kei may join me for a drink?"**** \- Why not test his own luck, Kuroo thinks.

 ** **"Mhmm, maybe?"**** \- Tetsuro almost trips on his own feet.

 ** **-"Wait...seriously? i thought you would decline!"****

Tsukishima clicks his tongue impatiently and scoffs.

 ** **-"Take me to the bar before I change my mind."****

Tobio fiddles with his crayons as Tooru sees a scary bulky man out of his office.

 ** **-"**** ****Tobio-chan, I don't have any patients right now. Do you wanna watch volleyball together?"****

The boy nods eagerly and practically throws the crayons off a small table arranged for his emergency visit for Oikawa to settle his laptop on it. The man sits with his back against the wall and stretches his legs under the table.

 ** **-"What are we going to watch?" -**** Tobio asks, but Tooru is too immersed in searching through his laptop frantically to answer.

 ** **-"I swear I had it here somewhere. Ah! Got it! Aoba Johsai's highlights!**** **"**

Tobio tilts his head questioningly.

 ** **-"What is that?" -**** Tooru claps his hands together as the footage starts to play.

 ** **-"My highschool team. See? That's me, doing a jump serve!" -**** The man's eyes gleam with excitement as they keep watching. Especially when after his godlike combo with Iwaizumi, Tobio mutters a quiet **'** _ _ ** **I want to be a setter, too'****__ ** **."****

They don't even notice Suga as he enters the office.

 ** **-„NO NO NO, THEY ARE GONNA GET BLOCKED!"****

 ** **-"SHH, TOBIO-CHAN, THIS WILL BE THE BEST PART!"****

 ** **-"YES! SPIKE IT!"****

 ** **-"GO, GO, IWA-CHAN!"****

Tooru only looks up from the screen as he hears the sound of flash. Koushi shamelessly keeps taking photos of the two of them bundled together on the floor.

The footage ends with Aoba Johsai's spectacular victory and Tobio pumps his fist towards the ceiling.

 ** **-"PUSH IT, PUSH IT, PUSH IT, SEIJOU!"****

Suga can't stop giggling as he helps Tooru onto his feet and passes his cane to him, used to it already.

 ** **-"I assume you had fun?"****

 ** **-"You had no idea, Suga-chan! Tobio wants to be a setter, like MOI!" -**** Tooru puts a hand over his chest dramatically.

His stunt is interrupted by a tug on his trousers.

 ** **-"Oikawa-san? Are these people still playing? The ones on the video."****

Koushi squeezes Tooru's hand absently, but the other doesn't falter.

 ** **-"They evolved into a proffesional team and kept the highschool name, out of sentiment. I...couldn't play anymore but they are still very good.**** **"**

That's where Suga interfers.

 ** **-"Tobio-chan, Oikawa-san is very busy helping other people. He's a great doctor."****

The kid frowns, deep in thought.

 ** **-"Well, c**** ****an we go see them sometime?"****

The physician contemplates that for a while, but Tobio is patient.

He focuses on Koushi's fingers intertwined with his own and makes his resolve.

 ** **-"Yes, we will go watch them soon**** ****. All three of us, okay?"****

Tobio nods and whispers.

 ** **-"I want to practice with your team. And I will be the best volleyball player in the world. Even better than mom."****

Suga senses another tantrum so he lets go of Oikawa's hand and crouches before his son.

 ** **-"Honey? Do you miss mommy that bad?"  
**** Tooru props his cane against the chair and also crouches, albeit a little akwardly beside the fidgeting boy.

 ** **-"You know, Tobio-chan. Sometimes..."**** -He gulps. - ** **"...sometimes we lose things that are very, very important. And we can't get them back. "****

 ** **-"Like mommy not loving daddy anymore? If you can lose love, can you find it back?"****

 ** **-"Well..."**** \- Oikawa steals a glance at visibily abashed Suga. - ****"Perhaps...you can find it somewhere else."****

Koushi averts his gaze.

 ** **-"I don't want "somewhere else", I want papa to be happy again."**** \- Tobio clenches his small fists aggresively and grimaces.

 ** **-"Tobio-chan, you want to be a setter when you grow up, right? Let me tell you a story. I once heard of a setter who was very skilled. His serves were very powerful, and his tosses helped the allmighty ace score many, many points! But he was obsessed in improving what he already had. He overworked himself a plenty of times, disregarding his health completely. And thus, he injured his kneecap pretty badly, what lead to him not being able to play proffesionally anymore. Can you guess what he did after?****

 ** **-"Cried lots?"**** \- Tobio asks. Suga badly wants to interfere right this instant.

 ** **-"Uhhh,"**** \- Tooru scratches his head. -" ** **Yeah, lots. But that's not the point. He became a major in sports medicine to help people in his situation. He started working with people in his condition. And then, He somehow found a purpose in life. The thing is, sometimes, when we lose one thing, we achieve another, and it's meaningfull."****

Oikawa feels Suga's gaze on him, and as he looks up, there are tears rolling down the white-haired man's cheeks.

He only wonders whether it's pity or affection.

 ** **-"Kid, you will be the best volleyball player ever. And your papa will be proud of you."**** \- He murmurs and Sugawara chokes back a sob. - **"** ** **Show them all that you're strong. Be strong for your papa, okay?"****

Suga's eyes go wide as Tobio hugs him tightly.

 ** **-"**** ****You will be proud of me. And you too, Oikawa-san."****

 ** **-"I sure will, kid." -**** Tooru wants to join the hug, but it's not his family and not his place to intrude.

They leave his office soon after that, but this __****want****__ still lingers, itches under his skin.


	7. 7: Our paths interweave in the end

A designer definitely knows how to arrive fashionably late. But noone needs to know that he had spent a good half an hour digging through his ridiculously huge wardrobe, aiming for a dress-to-impress. Who? His stupid little crush, of course. Okay, it's not little. It's huge. They are huge. Both his crush and Bokuto's biceps. But heck if these pants he had found at the bottom of the fourth closet don't hug his ass perfectly.

 **'** _ _ ** **I'm pathetic and I hate myself.'****__ ****\- Keiji decides, a bottle of wine in one hand and a thin package in the other.

 ** **-"Daddy! Akaashi-san is here!"****

Shou stuggles with the door-knob a little to reveal the late guest. He throws himself at the man and hugs his knees.

 ** **-"I missed you! Everyone is here already! And daddy has already seen his presents, so you gotta hurry."**** \- Keiji looks down at the boy, perplexed.

 ** **-"Everyone?"**** \- The boy stands upright and starts counting on his fingers.

 ** **-"There's daddy, uncle Kuroo with a scary friend, uncle Suga, uncle Tooru, Tobio, me and you. That's…**** -He sticks out his tongue. - **"** ** **...Eight."**** \- Akaashi shuffles his feet nervously. He is then grabbed by the hand and pulled inside by no other than Koutarou himself.

 ** **-"Akaashi! Damn it, I told you not to bring anything!"**** \- He exclaims as his guest passes him the bottle to take off his shoes and coat.

 ** **-"It's only appropriate, Bokuto-san."**** \- The designer answers calmly. As Shouyou ushers him towards the dining room, he is met with a row of curious stares.

 ** **-"Oya oya? Bro, you weren't bluffing, it's fucking Akaashi Keiji!"**** \- Tetsuroo does a double take and Kei swats him on the head.

 ** **-"That's rude, Kuroo. And don't swear around the children! Nice to meet you, Akaashi-san. My name is Tsukishima Kei."**** \- The teacher bows politely and Keiji reciprocates the gesture.

„ _ _Someone normal. Thank god."__ is what flows through their heads.

As Tooru comes back from his stretching walk, he leans on his cane by the doorstep and welcomes the newest guest with a shit-eating grin.

 ** **-"Oooh, look what the cats dragged in, Hello Keiji!"**** \- Suga eyes him curiously.

-"Oikawa-san? You two know each other?" - Tooru ruffles his white hair playfully. -" ** **We met in college, way before his times of**** _ _ ** **fame and glory."-****__ He mouths jokingly and winks at the barista. - **"** ** **Nothing to get jealous about, Suga-chan."****

Tobio frowns at Keiji, but Shou elbows him lightly and puts a finger on his lips knowingly.

Their wordless conversation is interrupted by Bokuto. Or rather, by a huge birtday cake on a plate he is holding. Shouyou squeals of joy, with Tobio's shy accompaniment. The 'birthday boy' settles the cake on the table as Suga rushes to fetch the plates and forks.

 ** **-"Holy shit, bruh, you're Twenty Seven!**** \- Tetsuro exlaims as he eyes the frosting. - **"** ** **Time to die, I guess."****

 ** **-"Kuroo, you're barely two months older than Bokuto-san."**** \- Kei rolls his eyes in exasperation and everyone snickers.

 ** **-"Awww, you remembered my birthday date, how cute of you, teach! Makes me wanna take you on another date!"**** \- He weaves his arm around the professor who surprisingly, doesn't complain.

 ** **-„A date? We went to a bar a couple of times and got completely smashed, Kuroo-san. I'm not sure if that qualifies as dating." -**** He retorts, rubbing his temples.

 ** **-"It totally does."**** \- Oikawa fingerguns them, but Suga effectively shuts him up with a slice of cake on a plate.

As everyone digs into the sweet goodness, it transpires that it was Koushi who made it.

 ** **-"Suga-chaan, will I get a piece of heaven like this on my birthday too? Promise me that, you have to."**** \- Tooru practically moans and Kuroo mutters something along the lines of _**„**_ _ _ ** **It's pretty easy to please you, dude. Good for Suga, I guess."****__ then gets brutally elbowed between the ribs by Kei.

The children quickly finish their cake and Shou immediatly challenges Tobio to a racing contest on the backyard. Tetsuro volunteers for the arbiter's role, and Kei gladly follows him to spare himself from akward questions and curious stares, as he doesn't know anyone else beside the man.

As they pretend to observe the kids running laps, not minding about the puddles (And occasionally slipping on them, getting mud all over their fancy party clothes), Tetsuro eyes the other man warily and whispers.

 ** **-"I'm going back to college. Taking economics and business management."**** \- Tsukishima raises his eyebrows.

 ** **-"I'm...very happy for you, Kuroo-san. What brought that on?"****

 ** **-"Umm, well...You."**** \- He coughs up and glances at Kei shyly. The teacher's face is positively burning, and it's cute.

 ** **-"Would you perhaps..."**** \- The blonde bites his lower lip nervosly. - **"** ** **Would you need some calculus revision to help you with economics? I guess I could squeeze you in for some private lessons."**** \- He is met with the other's mortified stare.

 ** **-"You have no idea how sexual that sounded just now."**** \- Kuroo blurts out and Kei takes a little step closer.

 ** **-"Well, I'm still a teacher. You would have to pay me for tutoring somehow, wouldn't you?"****

 ** **-"Tsukki, you cocky little bastard!"**** \- He regains his composure.

Kei tilts his head a little and growls. - **„** ** **I told you not to call me that."****

Kutoo bites back. ****-"As I remember clearly, that was at the bar, before the fourth beer. After that, you didn't really mind. And you didn't mind what happened later either."**** \- The teacher clicks his tongue, annoyed and impatient.

 ** **-"Well, I'm sobber now. Do you mind reminding me what that was? We might need to do some revision, because this will totally be on the test."****

 ** **-"Gladly."**** \- The older man whispers as he claims Kei's lips. It's slow and languid, unlike the first one, rushed, sloppy and alcohol-induced. It spreads warmth through their bodies and everything just fits. As they break the kiss, Testuro rests his forehead on Tsukishima's shoulder and moans.

 ** **-"Holy fuck, I really**** _ _ ** **DO****__ ** **have a teacher kink."****

Before Kei is able to make a snarky remark, they are forced to part at the sound of Shouyou's yelling.

 ** **-„So? Uncle Kuroo, who won?"**** \- Both of them jog towards the couple, covered in mud. Tetsuro scratches his neck nervously and his companion comes to save the day.

 ** **-"It was a perfect tie. Congratulations. You might want to take a bath before dinner, though."****

They grunt dissaprovingly, yet comply.

 ** **-"Still, I totally won."**** \- The adults can hear Tobio exclaim end they start to bicker as they walk away. It sends Kuroo into a giggling fit.

However, it dies in his throat as he feels a hand on his chest.

 ** **-„So...Where were we, my dear student?"****

' _ _Holy shit, Kenma. I owe you a new game. Well, Fuck that, a brand new console.'__

Meanwhile, Suga wanders around the table, making place for dinner Bokuto's cooking as Tooru and Keiji catch up on old times.

 ** **-"I've spotted you in the cafe a couple of times, you know? I thought you were ignoring me on purpose. But it seems I was wrong, you were just...occupied. -**** Oikawa's chest rumbles with laughter as Akaashi sends him his trademark deathglare. It's pretty ineffective.

 ** **-"Oh my God, you haven't gotten rid of that ugly scowl."**** \- Tooru comments and suddenly all they can hear is Bokuto's obnoxious cackle booming from the kitchen.

 ** **-"Daddy? What's so funny?"**** \- Shou beams as he and Tobio come through the door. Fortunately, Suga stops them before they can go past the hall.

 ** **-"Aaah, what a sight. Dirty children means happy children."**** \- He gives out a little giggle. Oikawa loves how the corners of his eyes crinkle, accentuating that beauty spot.

 ** **-"I will still have to rinse you with a garden hose before you're even allowed inside Kou's spotless bathroom."**** \- He puts his hands on his hips. Opinions on that matter are divided. Shou grins widely while Tobio eyes his father with an edge of mortification and betrayal.

 ** **-"Come on, Tobio-chan, it will be fun, like...playing in a fountain! And it's not like you aren't soaked to the bone already****." - Oikawa abandons his spot on the couch beside Keiji and takes Tobio's hand.

As they rinse the mud off of the two little devils, Suga notices Kuroo and his __friend__ cuddling on the bench under a huge willow. He nudges Tooru's shoulder and winks mischieviously.

 ** **-"Oikawa-san. You thinking what I'm thinking? I dare you to do it."****

The physician kisses the back of his palm and bows comically.

 _ _ ** **-"Thy****__ _ ****_ _ _ ** **wish is my command, oh master of evil****__ ** **.**** " - He whispers, uncoiling the hose valve to 'full power' and directing the now very rapid stream towards the oblivious lovebirds.

The next few seconds involve a lot of high pitched screaming, evil cackling and squeals of joy. Tooru can't help lifting Tobio off the ground as the boy starts genuinely laughing. That's rare and needs to be savoured. And the man is determined to make it happen more often.

Then, Kuroo and Tsukishima proceed to chase them with an aim of revenge and chaos ensues.

Bokuto sees it all from the kitchen, focusing on the window rather than the beef stew. His howling laughter brings Keiji inside.

 ** **-"Bokuto-san, you're gonna cut your fingers off. Let me take care of the carrots."**** \- He mutters. They work together and Koutarou starts humming yet another song made up on the spot, tapping the wooden spoon against every possible surface. After a while, Keiji catches himself tapping his feet to the melody.

 ** **-"I think the stew needs a few more minutes, the carrots and potatoes gotta soften a little."**** \- Bokuto murmurs as he take a spoonful of the sauce and holds it in front of his kitchen assistant.

Akaashi reddens a little as he practically lets Bokuto feed him.

 ** **-"It's...It's good."**** \- He coughs up.

 ** **-"G-good? Only good? Akaashi! It's my trademark dish. I'm offended."**** \- The chef huffs, but his foul mood is quickly interrupted by the sight of Keiji licking at the remainder of the sauce of his lips.

 ** **-"It's great, Bokuto-san."**** \- He quickly eyes the window and makes his way towards the dining room.

 ** **-"Akaashi?"****

 ** **-"Wait a second."**** \- He comes back with the package in his hands. - **"** ** **You haven't seen my present yet. I want you to see it before everyone comes back."**** \- He averts the barista's piercing gaze.

It's thin and covered in a wrapping paper with a cartoonish owl print. It's both light and very heavy in Bokuto's arms. He starts unwrapping the paper very slowly, careful not to rip the cute owls, but Keiji can't stand the itching anticipation. Both his and the birthday boy's. He passes him a knife and the other obliges.

The paper reveals a framed drawing. It's very detailed.

And it's Bokuto himself. A portrait from the V of his hips up.

With astonishingly realistic hair, blinding smile and a confident posture.

And perfectly sculpted abs.

Because the drawn Bokuto is shirtless.

Well, actually overall naked.

The real-life one chokes on his spit.

 **„** ** **Akaashi! That's...precise. Have you been taking sneaky pictures of me?"****

 **„** ** **Uhh, no, Bokuto-san. I...imagined?"**** \- Keiji answers, suddenly very anxious. ****-"If you don't like it..."****

 ** **-"NO, NO, I mean, No, I love it. I mean, uhh…"**** \- He scratches his head twitchily. - **"** ** **I'm not a narcissist, I don't like it because it's me, I like...the idea of you drawing me? Does that even make any sense?"**** \- He slaps his palm over his forehead in deep shame.

 ** **-"Yes it does. Would you perhaps consider posing for the next one?"****

Kou stares at him, mortified.

' _ _This man will be the death of me.'__

 ** **-"You have an interesting idea on 'thoughtful' and 'not store-bought', Akaashi."**** \- He only blurts out.

An awful smell reminds them of the stew's existence. It's now overcooked and slightly burnt at the bottom of the pot. As the chef rushes to save it, his helper flees to tuck the present away in a random room he prays the guests wouldn't enter.

* * *

Fortunately, the stew either isn't as bad as Kou hoped it would be, or his polite guests don't show any trace of disgust, forcing themselves to eat eagerly. The host prays for the former.

Almost everyone is wearing Bokuto's clothes. Tobio is wearing Shou's.

A silent declaration of war still hangs between Tetsuro, Kei, Koushi and Tooru.

The children sense it, and they enjoy it immensely.

After the meal and a lively discussion on cats, owls and crows as the best animals ever ( ** **SHOU, WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT, OWLS ARE THE BESTEST, RIGHT, AKAASHI?**** ) Everyone bids their goodbyes, promising to wash and bring back what's half of Bokuto's wardrobe as soon as possible.

Akaashi stays for a while, begged by Shouyou.

 ** **-"Your voice is pretty too, Akaashi-san. Read me a story to bed, please?"**** \- Keiji could never resist those puppy eyes.

As they enter Shou's room, the boy searches for his favourite book. He is, however, greeted with a sigh of a frame laying on his bookshelf. The man pales as Koutarou's son picks it up.

 ** **-"Whoa, That's daddy. Akaashi, You like daddy's body?"****

The designer sighs at his own misery.

' _ _Thank God a 5 year old can't comprehend how pathetic that is.'__

That's exactly when Bokuto creeps quietly from behind, determined to remind Shouyou to brush his teeth and wash his ears properly, his own toothbrush tucked between his teeth.

 ** **-"Yes, I like daddy's body. I like it very much."****

Bokuto chokes, and the toothbrush falls on the floor with a loud thud.

Then Akaashi is forced to read a half-an-hour-long story about a happy little duck called Steven, but his voice is shaking and filled with mortification, so Steven's happiness isn't very convincing. Shou falls asleep nevertheless.

As they quietly leave the boy's room, Bokuto grabs his hand shyly.

Keiji braces himself for the rejection. How he tried to seduce him, inviting him over __for work__ constantly was disgusting and inappropriate, he knows it.

But then, the man speaks up and Keiji cannot believe his fucking luck.

 ** **-"Akaashi, I know it would be difficult and bothersome, since you're famous and shit, and I understand if you didn't...but you know., if you wanted..."**** \- The barista can feel his face burning, especially when the other puts a finger over his trembling lips and exlaims hurriedly.

 ** **-"Yes, I will date you, Bokuto-san."****

Bokuto's mind registers that after a couple of seconds, and the man pumps his fist into the air, almost waking his son up with an idiotic outburst. Keiji reconsiders.

No, actually he doesn't. He is smitten with this idiot.

His idiot.

* * *

As the pair of devils is slightly intoxicated by the fine wine Akaashi had brought, they opt for a little sleepover at Suga's new place, since it's closer.

The gentle thuds of the doctor's cane lull Tobio to sleep, as he is piggyback carried by his father. It's dark outside and Tooru really wishes he could take decent pictures. As they arrive, Suga fumbles a little with the keys, suddenly strangely insecure. They speak in a hushed tone not to disturb the boy.

 ** **-"It isn't as spacious as our previous one, and it's barely decorated, but..Ah, welcome to my humble abode, I guess?"****

 ** **-"Pardon the intrusion."**** \- Oikawa murmurs as he eyes the apartment.

It's very small, but cozy, and it somehow fits Suga. He and Tobio lived here for a short amount of time, yet there are already photos hanging on the walls, something that looks like Tobio's crude drawing on the fridge and the whole flat smells like strawberries.

 ** **-"Ah, the cake, It's impressive that the scent still lingers."**** \- Suga mentions as he gets Tobio off his back and carries the boy to his bedroom.

 ** **-"I still expect one on my birthday, you know?"**** \- With Sugawara gone, Oikawa's nosiness gets the better of him and he wanders around, inspecting the photos. They all have cute little captions written at the bottom.

There's mostly Tobio on them. Various in age, but always either sleepy or grumpy.

 _ _My little angel, 02.06.201__ 5 – scribbled under the sleeping Tobio.

 _ _My little hell-spawn, 09.12.2016 –__ scribbled under the frowning, pissed-off Tobio.

Koushi has an awful penmanship, it's barely readable. Tooru snickers.

There's also a single one with Suga in it, smiling sweetly.

 _ _Taken by the cutest wife ever, 01.01.2016__ – it says. Same penmanship.

Oikawa grabs the frame and detaches the photograh from the wall, his fingers itching to crash it against the floor, the other hand gripping the cane till his knuckles go white.

Sugawara walks in on this sight. Tooru squeezing the frame, nearly cutting his fingers on the wood, dark shadow over his face. The man grips his shoulders defensively.

 ** **-"Tobio wanted it hung. I was always the one taking photos, and that's the only one of me anyone has ever taken till...recently. Until we met. I wanted to erease the caption, but it slipped my mind."****

Tooru grips his cane even harder.

 ** **-"You don't have to explain yourself in front of me. It's not like I'm in a place to be jealous or anything."**** \- He averts the other man's gaze. And frankly, the man has had enough.

 ** **-"Talk to me then, I want to stop this stupid**** _ ** **'****_ _ _ ** **back and forth****__ ** **'. Pushing me away, vanishing for a couple of days and not answering my messages, then dragging me back with honey-coated words. What's up with Minako?!**** " - He hisses.

That's when Tooru snaps. The following monologue come as equally angry hisses.

 ** **"I'm a horrible person! I warned you, okay?"**** \- his cane falls to the ground and he wobbles slighty, not bothering to pick it up.- ****"It's repulsive, disgusting, I AM disgusting. The thing you mentioned the last time we met, this whole situation, especially how shitty personality your ex-wife has, it doesn't annoy me much. I'm happy, ridiculously so..."**** \- Tooru settles his hands behind his head and laughs dryly. - ****"I want you to need me and only see me. I want you to forget your fucking ex and get over her as soon as possible, if any slightest trance of sentiment still lingers. I want you for myself. But you deserve better."**** \- Oikawa meets the other's gaze. - ****"There you have it. The truth about one Oikawa Tooru, messed up beyond repair. It's...understandable if you want me to leave."**** \- He stuffs his hands into his pockets, defeated.

Suga quickly closes the distance between them and Tooru closes his eyes, preparing himself for the upcoming slap to the face.

It never comes.

Well, he feels the man's cold fingers on his cheeks, but the gesture is gentle and comforting.

 ** **-"Don't leave me. Stay."****

Oikawa does a double take.

 ** **-"Suga, you probably don't comprehend. I. Am. A. Monster."**** \- his breath hitches as Koushi butts their foreheads together. They smell of sweat and wine, and neither of them minds as this point.

 ** **-"You calm Tobio's anger and push his insecurities away. He loves you. I…"**** \- He falters. - **"** ** **You can fix him, and I can fix you in the process. Just put faith in me, in us."****

Tooru struggles to push Suga away, but to no avail.

He freezes at the sensation of Suga's arms wrapped around him.

 ** **-"I'll embrace them. Your demons. All of them. You're neither**** ****a monster, nor my**** ** **villain. -**** Tooru finally lets their eyes meet and Koushi's intense gaze sets his heart on fire. ** **-"You're Tobio's hero. And mine too, so stay.**** **"**

Oikawa's teary eyes slip past the man's hazelnut eyes, focusing on his trembling lips. He barely registers these lips moving, talking to him.

 ** **-"Make me**** ****forget anyone else,**** _ _ ** **Tooru."****__

This does it.

 ** **-"Oh, I**** ** **will" -**** He growls and brushes his lips against Suga's. Not innocently, but hungrily, fiery, passionately and demanding. He bites Suga's lower lip, deepening the kiss.

Somehow, a while later they find themselves on the couch, Oikawa's fingers digging into the barista's side, overtaking him copletely, disregarding the dull ache radiating from his bad knee. Koushi whimpers as Tooru breaks the heated kiss, visibly restraining himself. He eyes him questioningly.

 ** **-"I...don't want to rush things and fuck this up?"**** \- He intertwines their fingers nervously.

If there has been any doubt on Sugawara's part, it's gone now.

 ** **-"I love you."**** \- He blurts out.

Oikawa Tooru is dangerously possesive.

Oikawa Tooru heals people, yet stalls his own rehabilitation.

Oikawa Tooru is borderline, slipping between narcissism and self-loathing.

But Oikawa Tooru is a good man.

 ** **-"I love you."**** \- He repeats firmly. - **"** ** **So stay with me and Tobio, don't run away from us anymore."**** \- Suga is thrown into the man's lap and the embrace is blissfully comforting, with hushed whispers into his ear.

 ** **-"I've taken plenty of creepy, sneaky photos of you in the cafe. Let me hang them instead of that one. And let's go see my old team's volleyball match this saturday. All three of us. I want to buy popcorn and throw it at each other to make Tobio-chan smile. And I want that strawberry cake every sunday till I get fat."****

Koushi smiles. He doesn't need a direct confession like the one he just gave Tooru. Because Tooru has planned every sunday of their life already, and that means more than his silly "I love you".

' _ _So that's how being loved truely feels like.'__

They fall asleep on the couch, cuddled together, craving each other's warmth.

' _ _Sometimes you truely must lose something to gain something.'__

* * *

Slowly, step by step, they find purpose in life.  
No more helpless pining.  
No more alcohol-induced encounters.  
No more pushing back and forth.

Because they noticed something in each other that nobody else can see.


End file.
